Carmilla: Past Mistakes
by raptorhunter18
Summary: Two years before the events of Fireflies Carmilla has found her peace. She has her love Laura and they are seeing the world. When they travel to Seattle though they find that Carmilla's past has come back to haunt her once more. Now they must hold their love together while facing this threat that has come for Carmilla. They need to do what they can to live, but will they.
1. Prologue

**Hello people of the world. I'm doing this one story based off of the Carmilla web series which I loved. Still gotta watch the movie but that'll come. This is an au there will be a short summary after my authors note. Now this is essentially a spin-off/origin/prequel. This is cannon in three other series that my friend and I have been working on. There is the Midoriichi series from my pal Raischenzo. My last Bit of Humanity series and Fireflies series. They will all be coming together in epic crossovers. Midoriichi and Last Bit of Humanity are both Kigo stories while Fireflies is Victorious. Fireflies is where Carmilla has been introduced in. Now I rewatched the show which inspired the Carmilla of the Fireflies stories. I'm going to work on this and hopefully everyone will like this. So please enjoy and R &R thanks.**

 **Short summary: 2015, two years before the Jelico battle. a year since Carmilla and Laura had stopped her mother from unleashing an ancient evil. Now they are living their life in peace. Traveling the world, wanting to see it all. However the mistakes of Carmilla's past have come back to haunt them once more. However it's not what they had expected.**

 **Rated M: for strong graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language.**

 **Disclaimer: this is a work of fiction. I own nothing to do with the series just own the plot of this story. I don't intend to make a profit from this.**

* * *

 **Carmilla : Past Mistakes**

 **Prologue**

 **Roanoke Island, 1590**

" _Come on Estate run" Carmilla called out. Her black hair bounced and swayed as she ran through the woods. She looked back at the dark skinned girl who's hand she clutched to tightly. She had tried to run, thought they'd be safe in the new world however that wasn't the case, they had been found out. Glancing back she saw they weren't being followed at least on the ground they weren't. Her eyes caught a brief movement up in the trees. A figure shot by quickly making her gasp a bit. She continued to run. However she knew they couldn't keep this pace they were sure to be caught. She stopped briefly making Estate gasp._

" _What are you doing?" Estate asked looking at Carmilla. Estate had come from a noble Italian family. She was a woman of noble birth. However she had found herself falling in love with Carmilla. It was looked down upon for a woman to fall in love with another woman. However it was a death sentence, if that other woman was a vampire like Carmilla was. Her ebony skin gleamed in the moonlight. Some blood dripped from her skin after being pulled through thorns._

 _Carmilla said nothing as she pulled her onto her back. Her eyes turned a blood red shade as suddenly she took off running at high speeds. Glancing back she looked to see the figures had kept up. Looking forward she gasped as she saw a figure standing on the path ahead. Turning she ran down another path running for Estate's life. As she ran she panted heavily. They had been running her for almost an hour now. Suddenly she skidded to a halt her and Estate's eyes wide._

 _They stood on the edge of Roanoke. The night sky lit up with fires burning. Bodies laid strewn out across the streets. Men, women, and children, none had been spared. Carmilla gasped a bit, the whole town had been slaughtered in order to get to her. Her eyes lifted up to see figures coming out of the darkness. They started moving towards them both. She backed up only for Estate to be ripped off of her back. Spinning around she was backhanded by a fellow vampire sending her slamming into a mud puddle. Getting back up she looked to see Estate in the grasp of a vampire._

" _Let her go" she screamed out staring at him._

" _Carmilla, don't act like this wasn't always coming" a voice said from behind making her eyes go wide._

 _Turning around she looked to see a man standing there. He wore an English gentleman's coat. His hair was cut short and he had a neatly trimmed beard. On his hips were two swords which he unsheathed. His red eyes glowed in the firelight. He just smirked at her as she faced him directly. "Dracula Hades" she said looking at him._

" _Hello my dear. You know you did a great dishonor to me, refusing to marry my son. Squandering your gifts so that you can shack up with this..." he started before looking to Estate. "Human" he finished as he walked up to her. He ran his right index finger gently over Estate's cheek._

" _You, you leave her be" Carmilla growled pointing a finger at him._

 _He smiled at her before turning to face her. "I will give you a fighting chance to save her. Defeat me in combat, and you two can go free" he said smiling at her. He watched as she nodded in agreement. She stripped out of her dress into her undergarments, making it easier to move. Tossing a sword to her she caught it and smiled at him. Dracula walked up to her and bowed to her slightly. She bowed back to him before raising her sword up._

 _Carmilla charged him, her sword swinging up at him. He just side stepped her and tripped her. She splashed into a mud puddle and slowly crawled back to her feet. Her face was covered in mud as she turned to look at the vampire. He was smirking at her before she got up and charged him once again. However he swung his sword knocking hers back. Spinning around she tried to strike him once more only for him to stab her in the gut. He just smirked down at her before pushing her off of the sword._

" _Come on dear Carmilla, fight. Fight for your love" he taunted watching as she staggered back to her feet._

 _Carmilla screamed out as she charged him once more. However he dodged her again. This time swinging his sword up slicing her back open. She screamed out as she fell to her knees. Looking back up at him he smirked and he leaned down to look at her._

" _Yield?" He asked looking at her. She screamed out and tried to attack him once more only for him to kick her in the face. The blow knocked her unconscious. He smirked down at her as he motioned the other vampires to collect her. "Pathetic" he said as he made his way back towards the ship they had arrived in. "Dispose of the bodies, no trace we were ever here" he ordered as Estate was brought up next to him. He looked at her as she struggled a bit. "I'm not going to kill you my dear" he said smiling as he stroked her cheek._

 _XX_

 _ **Four weeks later**_

 _Dracula stood on the deck of the ship looking out across the ocean. The moon shone down on him. He smoked a pipe, watching as smoke rings lifted above his head. Looking back he looked as Estate was brought to him. "The world is much larger than you humans realize. There are creatures out there, things you never imagined. However if there's one thing I've noticed about your kind. You are willing to stand up for what you love. I admire that" he said turning to face her. He looked past her to see the vampires open up the cargo hold. He led her over to it and they looked down into it. Suddenly he pushed her in._

 _Estate slammed into the deck with a crash. She gasped out in pain as she felt her head start bleeding. Sitting up slowly she looked up to see him looking back down at her. However she heard something a sniffing sound. She looked into the darkness of the hold. There was something that sounded like a scurrying sound. She then noticed a figure shuffling around in the darkness. Her eyes tried to focus on the figure but she couldn't lock onto it._

" _Do you know what happens when you starve a vampire for weeks my dear" Dracula called down to her from above. He looked at her as she looked up at him. "They become an animal" he shouted with a smile._

 _Estate looked up at him eyes wide. There was a deep guttural growl coming from the hold. Looking back, her eyes were full of fear. "Please, don't" she cried, barely above that of a whisper._

 _Dracula looked down watching as Estate frantically looked around the dark hold. She stood there, her eyes slowly lifting up to look at him. Suddenly she was yanked back into the darkness. He listened to her pleading, her sobs reaching his ears as did a growling. Suddenly her screams cut through the night. Pain filled blood curdling screams followed by the sound of tearing flesh. He watched as she landed in the light, blood covering her white dress. She looked up at him one last time before suddenly being dragged back into the darkness. Her final death scream being abruptly cut off. It was replaced by the sounds of a low growl and tearing flesh. Dracula and the other vampires all stood above looking down watching as blood started flowing across the floor of the hold._

 _ **Twenty Minutes Later**_

 _Carmilla awoken in a stupor, her vision blurry and her limbs trembling. Getting up she slowly staggered over to the moonlight. Looking up she saw Dracula slowly come into focus. He was smiling at her making her grumble. However Estate quickly filled her mind snapping her head up she looked at him. "Where is Estate?" She called up at him._

" _She's with you" he called back to her._

" _No she's not, we just left the island. I swear if you hurt her" she threatened watching as he started laughing._

" _My dear, we've been at sea for four weeks" he called back to her._

" _Listen..." she started, pointing a finger at him however she stopped when she saw her hand was covered in blood. Her eyes slowly moved down her arm to see blood down her arm. There was blood splattered across her chest and some dripping from her chin. Looking down she saw she was standing in a small pool of it. Her eyes slowly drifted over to the corner. Her eyes growing wide as she followed the blood trail. Suddenly she started gasping her eyes wide._

 _In the corner of the room she saw Estate hunched over. She approached slowly and carefully. Her eyes brimming with tears as she moved closer to her. Slowly her bloody hand reached out for Estate. "Estate?" She questioned softly. Placing her hand on her shoulder she looked at her. Suddenly Estate's body fell backwards her ebony skin now a pale color. Her eyes hollow and empty. Blood was soaked into her dress. Her throat had been ripped out exposing the veins, trachea, and esophagus. Her mouth was open in a final death scream. Carmilla fell backwards in horror as the realization at what she had done slowly set in. Blood tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked at the lifeless body._

" _Settle in dear Carmilla, we still got two months to get to France" Dracula called down to her as he closed the cover to the cargo hold._

 _Carmilla sat there in the darkness, staring at the body of Estate. Slowly she crawled forward. Her fingers gently running over the cold skin of her slain lover. She let out a wounded sob as she gently cradled Estate's limp head. Closing her eyes blood tears rolled down her cheeks. "I promised I'd always protect you. I said I'd never let you get hurt. Yet I was the one who killed you. I betrayed your love and trust" she cried softly as she stroked the blood soaked hair. "Please forgive me, forgive me" she cried as she placed a kiss onto Estate's forehead. Her cry turned into a wounded scream for her lost lover. She screamed again echoing loudly throughout the ship. Letting out a final scream it echoed across the darkened ocean._

XX

Carmilla shot up in bed panting heavily, sweat soaking her hair and sheets. The moonlight shone through the window making her pale body glow in the light. Reaching over she looked at her phone to see it was four in the morning. Getting up slowly she walked through her apartment moving out towards a balcony. Opening it up she walked out onto it and looked Paris over. It had been a year since she had defeated her mother and stopped her from unleashing hell on Earth. However out there she knew Dracula and others like him still lived. In a world filled with many different types of immortal beings she knew there were more threats to deal with. However she was done with that war. She just wanted to live in peace, she just wanted to be left alone.

"Carmilla?" A tired voice said from behind her. She glanced back to see a blonde girl walking up behind her. She wore a pair of ladies boxers and a tank top. She walked up to Carmilla and put her arms around her. The woman nuzzled into her shoulders as her arms wrapped around her waist. "Can't sleep?" She asked softly.

"No Laura, bad dreams again" Carmilla responded looking back out over the city.

"What about this time?" Laura asked her head rested against Carmilla's back.

"When I killed Estate" Carmilla responded softly as she lowered her head.

Laura was silent for a bit. Slowly she lifted her head up to look at Carmilla who looked back to her. "That was a long time ago. You've come a long way since then" she said offering her a little smile. "I mean look at how you stopped your mother. Now you're here with me. In Paris, the city of love. You're not that vampire any more" Laura offered looking at her.

"That was my mother Laura. Dracula is far worse than her. I'm never going to do that again. I will never harm you. I swear it" she said turning to face Laura.

"I know you won't. I also know you will protect me. You've done that quite a bit already" she said smiling up at Carmilla.

"I love you" Carmilla said looking at her.

"I love you" Laura said kissing her. "Now come on, let's go back to bed" she said leading her back into the apartment.


	2. Chapter One

**Well I got my next chapter done and I have the full picture in my head how I want this story to go. This one is basically just filler but from here on out it's going to start being a wild ride. I've got it planned out how the story needs to go. For all the first time readers out there I make basically sound tracks for my stories and this one is no different. So check out the mix list for the story after the chapter. As always please R &R thanks.**

 **Rated M: for strong graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language.**

 **Disclaimer: this is a work of fiction. I own nothing to do with the series just own the plot of this story. I don't intend to make a profit from this.**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

"Hello to all my faithful followers, however many of you are up now. You know depending on where you live at. Today marks Carm's and mine first year touring the world" Laura spoke into her web cam with a big smile. The morning light shone through the window lighting her up and making her glow. "Of course you know it's also been a year since we stopped her mother from unleashing some ancient evil. Which who would have thought summoning an ancient Feudal Era demon from Japan would have been possible in Albania. However I digress, one advantage of dating a centuries old vampire, they usually have a lot of money. I mean who knew she had an apartment in Paris.

"On that note, if you ever find yourself in Paris, don't, I repeat don't try the snails" she explained playing a short clip of Carmilla feeding her said sails and then throwing up into a bucket.

"There ya go, just let it all out" Carmilla cooed softly as she rubbed Laura's back.

"I'm never eating anything that looks like goose poop again" Laura said before throwing up again.

The clip went away showing Laura sitting there. A weak smile on her face and tears in her eyes. "God, just the thought of that makes me sick again" she grumbled looking down. "In other news," she started perking back up. "Everyone from school made it back to the states. We're going to meet them in Seattle where we can have a nice get together. One without demons, creatures from hell, or monsters" she said stopping when she looked back to see Carmilla sitting in a chair reading a book. "Well except for Carm" she said smiling a bit. "So until next time, stay safe and have a good day... or night depending on where you are" she finished smiling at the camera before shutting it off.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Carmilla asked not looking up from her book.

"Well, I built up quite a following during the events at Silas I figured I'd keep it going. Laura said getting up from the computer. She walked over and climbed into the chair with Carmilla. She rested her head on her shoulder and looked at the book.

"What book you reading?" She asked.

"It's called The Immortal War" Carmilla responded turning the page.

"What's it about?" Laura asked looking as Carmilla looked down to her.

"It's about a war that happened almost five hundred years ago between the demons of Feudal Japan and an army of werewolves and vampires" Carmilla responded watching as Laura's eyes arched a bit.

"Were you in it?" Laura asked looking at her.

"No, I was in Italy at the time, Dracula was while his son was in Romania" she responded looking back to the book.

"Well, where do you want to visit next?" Laura asked pulling away from the subject.

"Let's go to Ireland, for living as long as I have that's one place I've never been" Carmilla said smiling.

Laura smiled and nodded before getting up and going over to the balcony. She looked out over the city smiling to herself as she thought about going to Ireland. Seeing the world with Carmilla was what she had wanted to do. She had her whole life ahead of her and she was excited to see what would happen. The one thing that excited her most was she would be spending her life with Carmilla.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Said vampire called from inside the apartment.

"Let's go see the Eiffel Tower" Laura said back to her.

XX

The day came and passed and they had a fun day. They saw the sights of Paris, tried new foods. Some of which neither liked but some they did. Arriving back at the apartment Laura dropped her bags on the bed. In them were souvenirs, clothes, and leftovers. She looked as Carmilla moved over to the fridge and took out a blood pack. She opened it up and started to drink from it. She smiled a bit before moving over to her web cam.

Turning on her computer she waited for it to boot up. Soon it did and she smiled when she saw herself. "Hey people it's our last day in Paris and tomorrow we leave for Ireland. After we are done in Ireland we are heading back to the states. Going to Seattle, checking out the home of Starbucks. It's going to be awesome to get some Starbucks once again.

"On another note we saw the sights to day" she said smiling as pictures of their day came up on the screen. However she got a confused look on her face when she saw one. It was of her leaning on the railing from that morning. "Carm must've took that picture. Vampires can be very sneaky" she said smiling as she pulled the pictures down. "Anyway I'm ready for bed, we leave at eight tomorrow morning" she said smiling before taking notice Carmilla was walking up behind her.

"It was her idea to get up that damned early" she said looking at the camera.

"Well I want to spend as much time in Ireland as possible before we go home" Laura said turning to look at Carmilla.

"Ain't like it's going anywhere" Carmilla said as she laid out on the bed.

"Well until next time folks, and as always have a good one" she finished shutting the camera off.

Smiling she shut her computer down and got up from her desk. Her attention turned to Carmilla who laid sprawled out across the bed. Changing into her sleeping clothes she crawled into bed next to the vampire. Said vampire rolled over to look at her. They both smiled at one another as they stroked each other's faces. They kissed before Laura curled close to Carmilla.

"Is this everything you had hoped for?" Carmilla asked her eyes looking up at the ceiling.

"You mean traveling the world with the love of my life. Yes, it is" Laura said with a smile to herself as she closed her eyes. "I had always hoped this would happen to me."

"I've seen the world once. This is the first time I've seen it with someone I love" Carmilla said before looking down to Laura. She looked as Laura looked back up to her. "I'm happy it's you I get to see it with" she finished before kissing her.

XX

"Hey everyone, well here we are on the plane to Ireland. It's only going to be about a two hour flight but I figured I'd update you" Laura said into her phone as the plane flew through the air. She looked over as Carmilla once again was reading her book. She turned the camera towards her and smiled. "Say hi to all our fans Carm" she said with a smile.

Carmilla's eyes looked up from above her book to look at the camera. "Hi" was all she said before looking back to her book.

"For being hundreds of years old you figure you'd have more to say" Laura said making Carmilla look back up again.

"We're going to the birthplace of whiskey, what could be better?" Carmilla said before going back to her book.

"You're going with me" Laura said watching as Carmilla shrugged.

"It's a close second" Carmilla responded her eyes never leaving her book. However she had been paying attention. She saw Laura's jaw go slack at hearing her say that. The vampire just smirked as she lowered her book and leaned over to kiss her. "Anywhere with you is perfect" Carmilla said smiling at her.

"You are the worst" Laura said smirking at her.

"Don't forget you're still broadcasting to the world" Carmilla said going back to her book.

"I didn't..." she started but stopped when she saw a man walking down the aisle. He was muscular with broad shoulders and a thick neck. He wore sunglasses however he had a set of scars that went over his bearded right cheek. He had sleeve tattoos with many different designs going down his arms. He did not pay her any mind as he walked back to his seat and opened a laptop.

"Earth to Laura" Carmilla said making her snap back to normal.

"Sorry, just that guys tattoos thought they were pretty cool" Laura said with a smile.

"Tattoos?" Carmilla asked looking back at the man before looking to her.

"I'm going to interview him" Laura said smiling before looking to the camera. "I'm going to start a segment on interviewing different people.

"Really, you're going to interview a stranger on an airplane to Ireland?" Carmilla asked looking at her.

"Yes, it'd be great practice for becoming a journalist" Laura said getting up.

Getting up she moved down the aisle walking towards the man. She looked at him as he sat there in his seat staring at the screen of his laptop. He had his headphones in and didn't seem to be paying her no mind. The seat across the aisle from him was empty and so she sat down in it. Looking over she saw a video playing of a beautiful black haired girl. Reaching over she tapped his arm. She felt how truly muscular he was, feeling like she was tapping a hard stone. He looked over at her and took his earphones out.

"Yes?" He asked looking at her.

"Hi, my name is Laura and I am working towards being a journalist. I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions?" She asked looking at him.

He looked at her, an eyebrow arched before smiling kindly at her. Closing his laptop he gave her his full attention. "Ask away my dear" he said still smiling.

"Okay, let's start with your name and where you're from" Laura said holding her phone towards him.

"Quincy Cole, and I'm from a small town in Pennsylvania called Linesville" he answered looking at her.

"Oh, you're American, what brings you out here?" She asked watching as he continued to smile.

"My sister and I made plans to travel the world one day" he said with a shrug.

"And where is your sister?" She asked watching as he lowered his head.

"She died, about three years ago. Drunk driver hit her head on" he responded his face somber before looking back up to the camera. "I'm keeping my promise to travel and see it all" he said smiling a bit.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that" she said watching as he waved it off. "So the reason I wanted to interview you was because of your tattoos. I thought they were cool looking" she said watching as he looked down to his arms.

"Oh yeah, most of them I got from being in the military. I stopped counting how many I got. Sleeves on both arms got 'em on my legs, my back, chest, and ribs" he explained motioning to the locations of his tattoos.

"Oh, you were in the army?" She asked looking at him.

"Navy, I was a SEAL actually, special forces" he said smiling.

"Oh that sounds like it was hard" she said watching as he smirked a bit.

"Yeah, it was" he said looking back to her.

XX

Carmilla sat in her seat, still reading her book. Glancing over she looked as Laura sat down next to her. She saw her put her phone away and lean over to lay her head on her shoulder. Smiling she patted her head gently before looking back to her book. It was bound to be an eventful week in Ireland.

XX

The week had come and gone and they were once again boarding the plane back to America. They had seen the sights, seen much of what Ireland has to offer. Now they were ready to go home. Ready to see their friends again. Carmilla sat in her seat, her eyes looking out of the plane's window. She looked down and her eyes grew wide.

Standing amongst the runway crew was a man. He had shoulder length white hair and a goatee. His red eyes looked at her as he smirked up at her. He wore a brown leather duster coat that swayed in the breeze. On his hips were a pair of swords as well as a revolver. He continued to stare at her as a baggage cart rolled by him. Once it went past him he was gone.

"Carmilla" Laura whispered making her slowly look back at her. "You okay?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" She questioned looking at her.

"Because you just crushed the arm rest" Laura stated pointing down.

Carmilla looked down to see she had indeed crushed the arm rest. Releasing her grasp a few of the crushed pieces fell to the floor. She pulled her hand back and looked over to Laura again. "It's nothing" she said softly as she glanced outside once more to see no one standing there.

"Carm, you can tell me anything" Laura said gently stroking her head softly.

Carmilla continued to look out the window watching for any signs of the man. Soon though she saw none and slowly sat back in her seat. She looked back over to Laura who still had her hand on her head. She saw the look of concern on her lover's face. "I know, I know that Laura" she said as her attention went back out the window one last time. The plane slowly lifted off flying away from Ireland.

Standing leaned up against a building the man she saw stood. He looked over as two airport staff joined him. Smiling he walked across the runway moving towards a private jet.

"Tell Issac I will meet with him in the States" he said watching as the two men nodded.

XX

Carmilla sat in her seat, her eyes looking out over the nighttime landscape of America. She glanced over to Laura to see her nuzzle closer to her. She looked at her before looking back to her book. Opening it up to the back a small picture fell out. It was a scaled down painting of Estate, just about wallet size. A second picture fell out, one of her and Laura. She ran her fingers over them gently her mind wondering. Had she really seen him? Had he returned again? Her mind thinking on the last time she had encountered him. The last time she had encountered Dracula.

 _It's been over 400 years, he hasn't bothered me at all in that time. I must be loosing it,_ she thought to herself as she looked at the pictures. Looking over to Laura she stroked her head. _Nothing will hurt you I swear it,_ she vowed in her head as she looked down at Laura. Her eyes looked back out over the night sky, the Seattle City Line coming into view.

* * *

 **Like I said just a filler chapter and those are usually pretty boring the next chapter is also a filler chapter just setting the stage for the story to come. I'm not picturing this to be a super long story but it'll be just enough to show how Carmilla got brought into Fireflies. So my soundtrack for the story enjoy.**

 **Haunted by Evanescence**

 **Love will have its sacrifices by Soles**

 **A thousand years part two by Christina Perri feat Steve Kazee**

 **Somebody's watching me by Hidden Citizens**

 **Home by Machine Gun Kelly, X Ambassadors and Bebe Rexha**

 **Tears Don't Fall by Bullet for my Valentine**

 **Friction by Imagine Dragons**

 **Drunk on you by Luke Bryan**

 **Secrets by OneReplubic**

 **Carry me down by Demon Hunter**

 **Ain't no Sunshine by Bill Withers**

 **Hanging on by Ellie Goulding**

 **Say goodbye by Skillet**

 **Still here by Digital Daggers**

 **Let Me Go by Advril Lavigne feat Chad Kroeger**

 **Oildale (leave me alone) by Korn**


	3. Chapter Two

**Okay ladies and gentlemen here's the deal. I haven't updated in two weeks because I've spent those two weeks actually writing out this story. I needed an escape in my life and writing and gaming is how I do it. Now that being said this story will actually be done very quickly like in the next two days quickly. So buckle in and get ready for one hell of a ride. Please R &R thanks.**

 **Rated M: for strong graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language.**

 **Disclaimer: this is a work of fiction. I own nothing to do with the series just own the plot of this story. I don't intend to make a profit from this.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Laura's eyes slowly opened as she felt the gentle strokes of Carmilla's fingers on her cheek. Yawning she stretched her arms as she sat up in her chair. Looking over she looked at Carmilla as she smiled softly at her. Leaning over she kissed her softly and tenderly. "Are we at Seattle?" Laura asked in a sleepy tone.

"We're on approach" Carmilla responded looking at her.

"What time is it?" Laura asked.

"Four in the morning" the vampire responded looking out the window as the plane banked towards the airport. "Who's all meeting us?"

"Perry and Laf" Laura said as the plane jolted from touchdown.

Carmilla smiled a bit, feeling good to finally be back in the states. She had been away for almost twenty years. Now she was back to the country that felt like home. Ever since vampires and werewolves had been unveiled to the world, the United States was the country that seemed most accepting of them. They didn't look down on them or treated them as lesser beings. The plane came to a stop and they started getting their things from the overhead storage. Exiting the plane both moved towards baggage claim and got their bags. Once they had all their luggage they moved towards the escalators and rode them down.

"Laura, Carm" they heard two voices shouting.

Both looked to see two people waving at them. Laura waved back, an excited and joyful look on her face. Carmilla just gave a small smile and wave. The woman with the curly brown hair raced over to them. Laura came off the escalator first and wrapped her in a hug both smiling and laughing.

"Perry, I've missed you" Laura said joyfully as she hugged the woman tightly.

"And we've missed you two, right Laf" Perry said looking back to the other one.

"Yeah, we totally missed you" they said with a smile. Lafontaine had short cut hair that had been dyed. It had a light red color to it and was longer on the left side. They were Perry's best friend having been friends for a long time even before the events At Silas.

Laura hugged Lafontaine and smiled before going back to Carmilla and holding her close. She smiled inwardly, finally home with her friends. She would get her chance to spend time with them without crazy monsters or insane vampire woman. She looked as Perry, so eager to help grabbed one of their bags. However the bag didn't budge making her grunt.

"What's in here, rocks?" She asked trying to move the bag.

"My books" Carmilla said picking the bag up with ease.

"Well you two must need some time to rest, we set up a spare bedroom at our apartment for you two" Lafontaine said as the group started walking out of the airport.

"Great, we can crash there for tonight" Laura said smiling as they walked up to a car.

"What about the rest of your time here?" Perry asked looking back to her.

"Carm owns a house on the outskirts of the city" Laura responded looking over to the vampire.

Carmilla however wasn't paying attention. Her eyes were focused back into the airport. She saw him, the same man she saw in Ireland. He was standing at the top of the escalators looking right at her. He was smiling down at her. Her body had gone rigid as she stared at the man. Just then she watched as people walked through him making him disappear.

"Carmilla?" Laura asked as she looked in the direction she had looked. "What is it?"

"It's just jet lag" Carmilla said shaking her head. "Let's go home" she said turning back to the others.

XX

They arrived at the house and Perry led them in. Taking them downstairs they were shown a pullout bed for them to sleep on. In no time they were both in their sleeping clothes and laying out in bed. Carmilla laid on her back, her eyes focused on the ceiling above. She knew she was loosing it, she was seeing Dracula where he wasn't. However she couldn't understand why she was seeing him now after all the years of this never happening before. Slowly her eyes started to close and sleep over took her.

Carmilla's eyes opened the next afternoon to see she was alone in the bed. Sitting up slowly she yawned as she kicked her feet over the side of the bed. Getting up she walked upstairs to find Laura doing another vlog. She moved to the fridge and grabbed a bag of blood and started drinking it. Walking up to be behind Laura she looked as they all took notice of her.

"It's about time you woke up" Laura said smiling at her.

"What time is it?" Carmilla asked looking at them.

"Five" Lafontaine answered.

"Damn, I was tired. Well, we're going clubbing tonight, I know a good place" Carmilla said before taking a big gulp of her blood.

"Umm, okay" Perry said watching as Carmilla looked at her.

"What's the matter, afraid of a little fun?" Carmilla challenged looking at her.

"No, I just think after your long trip you two should rest" Perry said making Carmilla smirk.

"After everything that happened last year we didn't get a chance to celebrate. We should" Carmilla said with a shrug.

Laura looked at Carmilla and nodded in agreement. Deciding it would be a good idea they each got dressed up in nice clothes and prepared to go out on the town. Carmilla drove, driving to downtown Seattle. They stopped in front of a club, the lights of the club filling the night sky. Carmilla looked at herself. She wore a pair of black leather pants that hugged her hips tightly. She wore a white cold shoulder V-neck. She had gold and silver bracelets on. Her final touch was a necklace from Estate on that had been given to her when they first started being together. There were also dog tags on the necklace that she got a few years back. Laura walked up next to her and she wore a purple spaghetti strapped dress. She had her hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. She wore a pair of stiletto high heels.

Perry fell in behind them wearing a floral dress. She had her hair curled more and her makeup shined in the lights of the club. Her hands gripped onto her purse as she struggled to keep up with Carmilla and Laura. Lafontaine was Last in the group their outfit consisted of a button down plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. They wore a nice pair of black slacks.

"So, how do you plan on getting us into this high end club?" Lafontaine asked making Carmilla look back.

"I got my ways" Carmilla said smirking.

"Hold it" a bouncer said holding up his hand.

"We're going in there" Carmilla responded looking at the man.

"Not a fucking chance in hell" he chuckled looking at her.

"No" Carmilla chuckled looking back at the group. "Get your manager for me he'll set this straight" she said crossing her arms.

"Come on Carmilla, let's just go" Laura whispered to Carmilla only for her to just raise her hand to him.

The bouncer just stared at her before getting on the radio in his ear. He talked for a few seconds before the manager showed up. The bouncer whispered into his ear and then pointed at Carmilla and her group. The manager's eyes shot wide as he looked at Carmilla. Then the bouncer's eyes went wide too. Both shot over to the group.

"I am so sorry Miss Carmilla" the manager said looking at her. "The bouncer will be fired for treating you and your group like that."

"No, don't, in fact... give him a raise. He did a good job" she said walking into the club leading the others in. She smirked up at the bouncer and patted him on the shoulder.

"You didn't tell me you owned a club" Laura said walking with Carmilla.

"You never asked" Carmilla said smirking as they walked up to the VIP lounge. They sat in padded chairs a personal bar tender pouring drinks for the group.

"Where are Wilson and JP?" Laura called over the loud music.

"Wilson is still busy searching for Danny. As for JP, not sure he never texted me back" Lafontaine called back to her.

"Well, hopefully he finds her again" Laura called as she looked over to Carmilla.

Four shots were placed in front of them and three prepared to do the shot however Carmilla raised her hand making them stop. "This shot, this shot is for remembrance of all those lost last year. As well as the ones we loved and lost" she said raising the glass up.

The others looked at each other and then to her. Raising their glasses up they clanked them together. Downing the shot they all lowered their heads remembering all who had died at Silas. Carmilla stood up and walked over to the balcony and looked as people danced below them. She felt arms wrap around her waist making her glance back. She looked into Laura's eyes and smiled at her. Taking her hand she led her down to the dance floor. They started dancing to the beat of the music as they danced they clung tightly to one another. As they danced their eyes were close together. Their lips met as the music continued to fill them.

They danced around the floor for a bit before they went back up to the lounge. They looked to see Perry and Lafontaine were starting to get tipsy a bit. Carmilla smiled a bit. One advantage of being a vampire, alcoholic drinks have no effect on her. She sat down in her seat, another drink was handed to her. However she froze. On the serving tray she saw a photograph. It was one of her and Laura. They were sleeping in their bed in Paris. She looked at it before looking around. Moving up to the balcony she looked over the dance floor but she couldn't see anyone that stood out to her.

"Carmilla?" Laura asked in a drunken slur.

"Hey" Carmilla said back to her before looking back out over the dance floor.

"Everything okay?" Laura asked watching as Carmilla nodded a bit. "Okay, I think it's time to go. Laf is dancing on the table" Laura said drunkenly pointing back.

Carmilla looked back to see Lafontaine was indeed dancing on the table. She looked down at the picture one last time before stuffing it into her pocket. They made their way out of the club and over to their car. Carmilla climbed into the driver's seat and looked as the others drunkenly laughed and joked. Getting back to the house they walked in Perry and Lafontaine making their ways to their bedrooms. Carmilla helped Laura back to their bed.

"I love you so much" Laura said hanging on Carmilla.

"I love you too" Carmilla responded smirking as she held onto Laura. She looked as Laura pulled her dress off and climbed into the bed. "Don't you want your sleeping clothes?"

"No, this is comfortable. Are you coming to bed?" Laura asked looking back to her.

"In a bit" Carmilla responded moving back up the steps. She walked out onto the porch and looked across the block. She didn't see anyone moving around. Looking down she pulled the picture out of her pocket. Looking at it she sighed before tearing the picture up. She was sure Dracula was just screwing with her. Dropping the torn picture it was swept away from her by a gust of wind. Turning she walked back inside and downstairs. She looked to Laura who was passed out on the bed. Slowly she climbed into bed with her. Wrapping her arms around her she kissed her softly before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

XX

Carmilla stood in front of her house. She looked as Laura sat her bags down on the steps. Laura prepared to go in but stopped when she saw Carmilla still standing at the bottom of the steps. She was staring up at the house her eyes focused on the building in front of her.

"Carm?" Laura asked gaining her attention.

"It's been a long time since I've been here" Carmilla responded walking up next to her.

Laura leaned over and kissed her softly. "I'm right here with you" she said smiling at her as Carmilla opened the door.

However both froze, their eyes looking forward into the house. Their eyes were wide as they slowly stepped inside. They looked around to see pictures, hundreds of pictures all hanging from strings. Reaching up Carmilla turned one to look at it. She saw it was a picture of Laura at Silas. The picture next to it was a picture of herself. She looked as Laura moved through the pictures. Her eyes scanning each of them as she walked through them. The further she moved she saw many different pictures. It slowly started to sink in these were pictures of them on their travels. She stopped when one turned around. She froze her eyes wide and the blood draining from her face. It was a compromising picture of her and Carmilla during sex. Looking around she saw the pictures around her were all pictures of them performing sexual acts. She wrapped her arms around herself trying to protect herself from something. Like she felt like someone was watching her. Turning she froze when she looked at the wall above the bed. There was something written in what appeared to be blood.

"Carmilla" she called back into the house. Looking back she watched as Carmilla joined her. Both looked at the wall before them. Written across the wall was the phrase; All Dues Must Be Paid.


	4. Chapter Three

**As I said this story will be finished in a day or two and I'm keeping good on my promise. Another chapter is here and I'm going to keep the ball rolling. Because I'm going to be posting so much today I'm going to keep my authors notes short. So please R &R thanks.**

 **Rated M: for strong graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language.**

 **Disclaimer: this is a work of fiction. I own nothing to do with the series just own the plot of this story. I don't intend to make a profit from this.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

Laura was sitting on the couch her legs up in her chest. What kind of person could have done such a thing? Capture pictures of her and Carmilla in their most intimate moments. She shook a bit, thinking of how that could have happened. This person had been stalking them for a year now. They had seen everything they had done, and this person had been close to them all along. She looked up as Carmilla pulled down the final picture and threw it into the pile of pictures. She looked back down not looking at her anymore.

Carmilla was fuming, someone had been following her and Laura. She had a good idea who had been following her. It was Dracula, he was now threatening Laura. It was one thing to threaten her. It was something else entirely to threaten her girlfriend. She lost Estate because of Dracula and lost one other she loved thanks to her mother. No more, no one was going to take her love from her, never again. She grabbed all the pictures and walked out back. She moved over to a fire pit and threw them into it. Taking out some matches she lit them. Setting the pictures on fire the vampire looked down as they caught fire. Walking back into the house she walked into the bedroom. Reaching up she ripped down the wallpaper removing the words from the wall. Carrying it outside she threw it onto the fire pit.

Just then her phone rang. "Nirvana?" She questioned staring at the fire.

" _Yeah, it's me"_ a voice said from the other end of the line.

"Tell me, do the Slayers or Were-Vamp have any line on Dracula?" She asked turning back towards the house.

" _No, the last time he showed up on any radar, or at least a sighting,"_ Nirvana said as the sound of papers flipping came through the phone. " _A year ago, he was seen in Albania. Actually at Silas."_

Carmilla stopped, her eyes closing her teeth bearing. She was ready to punch her fist through a wall but stopped. She looked to see Laura standing there in a doorway looking at her. "Thanks Nirvana" she said calming down.

" _No problem Carmilla, if you need anything else don't hesitate to call"_ Nirvana said before the line went dead.

Carmilla put the phone back into her pocket. She looked over to Laura who was covering herself up as much as possible. Carmilla walked forward and wrapped her tightly in her arms. She listened to Laura cry softly as she nuzzled herself closely to her. The vampire looked at her as she stroked her hair softly. She kissed her head as they moved back to the couch.

"It's going to be okay" Carmilla said softly.

"There's someone following us, how will it be okay?" Laura asked looking up at her.

"Because I'm going to put an end to it" the vampire said stroking her head. "I'm not going to let you get hurt" she vowed looking out the window. She looked to Laura who still cried softly. "It's Dracula, he's trying to get at me again. He wants to hurt me once more like when he went after Estate" she explained looking to Laura who looked up at her.

"Why would he do this?" Laura asked looking up at her.

"Mind fuck. He's trying to get in our heads. We can't let him" Carmilla said looking at her.

"How?" Laura asked nuzzling closer to her.

"Well, he took pictures of us having sex. He mostly got pictures of my pale ass" Carmilla said smirking at her.

Laura looked at her and smirked a bit. She laughed a bit as she laid her head onto Carmilla's chest. She reached out and took the cold hand of the vampire's. She looked up and kissed her softly. She looked over to see her computer and slowly got up. Walking over she grabbed it and her webcam. She turned them on and looked at herself. She tried to smile but it was short lived.

"Hey everyone, so we're here at Carmilla's house outside of Seattle and we've had quite the welcome home. Come to find out Carmilla owns a club, who would have thought." She said smiling a bit before a frown appeared on her face. "Then when we got back to Carm's house we found... something of a nightmare. There were hundreds of pictures strung up throughout the house. Pictures of Carm and me. Pictures of us from all over the world. Including pictures of us in some very intimate moments."

"And to the mother fucker, you know who you are. It's been a long time coming. I'm going to make you suffer" Carmilla growled getting right up to the camera.

"Carmilla please" Laura said looking back at her.

"No, fuck that, they know who they are and once I get my hands on them I'm gonna kill them" Carmilla growled walking away.

"Sorry to my younger viewers" Laura said with a sigh. "We're just really stressed out because of this. For now we're going to look into it more. Until next time" Laura said deactivating the camera.

Pushing back from the computer she looked back to see Carmilla pacing around outside. Walking onto the back porch she looked as Carmilla came to a stop under a tree. She looked to see two handprints carved into it. Walking up she looked as Carmilla reached up and placed her hand over the smaller of the two hands.

"When I came to the states in the seventeen hundreds I brought this tree along with me. Not long after the revolution I took this tree west and planted it here. I claimed this land as mine and worked with the natives. Estate gave me this tree, we carved our hands into it" Carmilla explained looking at the hand print.

"Carmilla?" Laura asked walking up to her.

"I failed Estate, I killed her" Carmilla said slowly turning to face her. "I won't fail you."

Laura moved up to her and placed a hand on her cheek. Leaning forward she kissed her. "I know you won't" Laura said tipping her head to Carmilla's. "You proved that when you killed your mother. I trust you with my life" Laura said kissing her once more.

"I'm a monster, how can you trust me?" Carmilla said softly. Her whole world was threatened by the vampire who destroyed her life in the past. Now he was coming back for her. She looked into Laura's eyes a lone blood tear coming from her right eye.

"Because you proved that even you can be redeemed" Laura said wiping the blood tear away. Carmilla tipped her head to Laura's. Their eyes were closed as they stroked each other's cheeks. Together they made their way back into the house.

XX

Carmilla laid on her side, the moonlight shining through her bedroom window. She looked at the back of Laura's head. She hadn't been able to sleep and now her mind was swimming. Every little sound made her jump, thinking maybe Dracula might be coming for her. She looked over to see sitting on her nightstand was a dagger and a pistol. She didn't think it would kill him, but it would slow him down.

Slowly she removed herself from Laura's side and got up from the bed. Walking through the house she moved out onto the front porch. She looked out across the landscape, her eyes scanning for anything out of the ordinary. She did see a small herd of deer walking past the house. She walked down and looked as a doe walked over to her. Kneeling down she extended her hand out to the deer. It sniffed her hand before licking her it. Carmilla smiled as she reached up and stroked the deer's head gently. Looking back she saw Laura watching her. She motioned her to join.

Laura looked at her and slowly started moving towards her. The deer looked at her and backed up a bit. Laura stopped and watched as the deer looked around a bit. Carmilla motioned her to join her once more. Slowly she made it over to her side and deer the backed up a little bit more. Kneeling next to the vampire they looked at the deer as it slowly stepped back towards them. Carmilla took Laura's hand and gently guided it towards the deer. Laura smiled as she scratched the head of the deer. She looked over to Carmilla who was smiling. Slowly they leaned in and kissed each other, their hands slowly wrapping around one another.

XX

The sun rose in the morning lighting up the bedroom. Carmilla's eyes opened to the sounds of birds chirping. Getting up she stretched her nude figure letting the sun warm her a bit. She looked back to see Laura still asleep. She smiled as she leaned over and kissed her tenderly. Looking up her eyes widened when she saw sitting on a nightstand was another picture, one that hadn't been there before. She stared at the picture to see it was of her and Laura with the deer from the night before. Climbing out of bed she walked over and picked it up. Dracula was in the house last night. She looked around, her eyes looking at Laura. She sighed in relief as she rolled onto her back.

 _Why didn't he kill us?_ She thought as she looked back to the picture turning it over she looked to see writing on it. Her eyes narrowed before dropping the picture. Turning she got dressed. She looked back to Laura as she slept peacefully on the bed. Turning she walked out of the house leaving Carmilla in bed.

Written on the back of the picture was a set of directions. Directions to a factory not far from the house. Written under the directions was a phrase; _The Answers You Seek Are Here._


	5. Chapter Four

**Well here we go the next chapter in the story I'm gonna post two more and get a little bit of sleep I work third shift. Once I wake up I'm back to posting chapters . So before I go any further be forewarned the bad guy of this story can be a little offensive at times but he's the bad guy and fictional. So just bear with it. Don't get upset over what he says remember it's just a story and it's all for fun. Bad guys are supposed to be offensive. So please enjoy and R &R thanks.**

 **Rated M: for strong graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language.**

 **Disclaimer: this is a work of fiction. I own nothing to do with the series just own the plot of this story. I don't intend to make a profit from this.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

Carmilla pulled up to the factory and looked forward. It was abandoned, had been for a long time and nature had started reclaiming it. She sat there staring at the building watching for anything out of the ordinary. Slowly she climbed out of the car and looked around. There were abandoned cars around the lot. Slowly she started walking forward and looked around. "Where the fuck are you Dracula?" She screamed at the building. "Fucking show yourself you sack of shit" she roared once more.

" _Calm down"_ a man's voice said from everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

She looked around before looking back to the building. "Show yourself" she demanded once more.

" _Come inside, the answers you seek are within"_ the voice said prompting her to walk towards the building. " _This has been a long time coming."_

Carmilla stopped at the doorway and looked at it before stepping inside. There was no power to the building making it dark. However her vision cut through the darkness with ease. Stopping she looked around, sniffing the air she couldn't smell anything thanks to all of the rusted metal. "Where are you?" She growled looking around.

" _Don't you worry about that, I can see you just fine"_ the voice said to her.

"Why didn't you kill us last night?" She asked looking around the building as she walked through it.

" _I have a plan, as for last night. Well that was just to fuck with you. You see I want you to realize I am everywhere. I know everything you do at anytime"_ the man's voice said to her.

"You're not God" she responded listening as he chuckled.

" _To you I might as well be"_ he responded making her sigh.

"So you're not Dracula, but you work for him" she said growling.

" _I don't work for him"_ he responded making her stop.

"Who then? Were-Vamp, Slayers, hell even the Death Angels" Carmilla said listening as the man chuckled again.

" _None of them, just me, I work for me. This is what happens when your past comes back for you. All dues must be paid"_ he said making her stop.

"You put those pictures in the house" she said looking around the building.

" _Guilty"_ he said chuckling. " _I've been on your trail for some time as you could see by those pictures. Speaking of which, Laura is a sexy little piece of ass you got."_

"You shut your mouth about her" Carmilla snarled looking around the building. Suddenly lights kicked on blinding her briefly. She shielded her eyes as they slowly adjusted to the light. Once they did her eyes grew wide as she looked around. In the room she stood in she saw thousands of pictures of Laura. There were pictures of her from all her daily task. She noticed many were of her in the shower. There were others of her having sex with Carmilla. "You're a sick motherfucker" she hissed her eyes burning with rage.

" _No, I'm a man out for revenge. I have nothing left to loose, that makes me more dangerous than anything you can imagine"_ the voice growled. " _Keep going, there's more for you to find"_ he said making Carmilla turn and look at an open door. " _You see I've been preparing for this since 2010. Now it's time you pay for your deeds."_

Carmilla walked through the door and stopped again. Her eyes wide, blood tears started to drip from her eyes. Looking around she saw hundreds of pictures. Pictures of different women women she had killed all in order to help her mother. Some were dated, black and white as well as vintage. She looked at them all, her heart sinking as she looked at them.

" _Remember them Carmilla, all these women loved you. However you betrayed their love only to give them over to your mother"_ the voice said. Suddenly a light came on in the middle of the room, there rested on the table was a painting of Estate. " _Let's not forget the first woman's love you betrayed"_ the voice said making Carmilla lower her head.

"You son of a bitch" she hissed as she tried to shield herself from the pictures.

" _Keep going, we're not done yet"_ he said.

She could here the smug smile in his voice. She walked up to the picture of Estate and reached out. Her eyes closed as she thought about that night once again. "Why are you doing this to me?" She asked, her voice breaking.

" _Revenge is a meal best served cold. You must pay for your sins. Each of those women wanted nothing more than to spend their lives with you. You however gave each of them up for the hopes of getting back Estate. However you killed her, what makes you think she would want anything to do with you after what you did. What you did to her, and what you did to all of these women."_

Carmilla looked up at the door in front of her and slowly walked forward. Walking into the room she looked around to see a table in the middle of the room. A lone light shining down on the table. Walking up to it she saw a picture face down on it. Reaching out she picked it up and turned it over. Once her eyes fell onto it she started gasping loudly. In the picture was a beautiful black haired woman. She was smiling brightly her white teeth glowing in the sunlight. Carmilla placed her hand over her mouth in order to keep her from sobbing loudly.

" _Now you understand, this is all about her"_ the voice said with a growl.

"I truly did love her. This one I loved. Maggie, was someone I loved very much" she said running her fingers over the picture. "She was the first one I loved since Estate."

" _And you fucking killed her"_ the voice yelled making her flinch.

"Don't tell me you were in love with her and she rejected you. Then you made it your life mission to try to make her yours" Carmilla said in an attempt to try to get back at the man.

" _Not even close"_ he responded.

"Then who was she to you?" Carmilla shouted looking around, tears brimming in her eyes.

" _She was my sister"_ he said in a cold tone making her stop and look to the picture slowly. " _We're done for today, I'll see you around Carm."_

"No, we're not done yet" she shouted looking around. However there was no reply. "Don't you fucking leave, we are not done yet" she roared looking around the warehouse. Still there was no reply. Looking back to the picture one last time she put it into her pocket. Her heart heavy with sadness she lowered her head. There was an explosion of sparks making her look back. She looked to see the building slowly catching fire behind her. A door opened on the other side of the room making her look at it. Slowly she looked back at the painting of Estate. She went to go grab it before suddenly sparks shot out of the bottom of it. Flames started to shoot up consuming the painting. It felt like a gut punch to her watching the painting of her lost lover burn. Reluctantly she turned and left the building.

Turning around she looked as the flames started to lift up into the air. She looked back to the building, watching as smoke started to pour out of the windows. All of those horrible memories she had almost been rid of were brought back in the span of ten minutes. Her hand reached into her pocket and pulled out the picture of Maggie. She looked at it as she moved around to her car. Looking up she saw a paper had been placed in the windshield wiper. Taking it out she saw written on it was; _See You Around Carm_. Letting out a scream she threw the paper down. Getting into her car she looked one last time at the burning building. Whoever this man was she was going to make him pay.

XX

Carmilla came through the door to the house. A few dried blood tears on her face. Suddenly she was slammed into by a force that nearly knocked her off of her feet. Looking down she looked to see Laura hugging her tightly. She hugged her back and held onto her.

"Where were you?" Laura hissed pulling back as she slammed her hand into Carmilla's shoulder.

"I thought I had a lead on Dracula" Carmilla said softly her head lowered not wanting to look at Laura.

"We're supposed to be a team, we work together. Like we did when we took down your mother" Laura growled throwing her hands up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to risk your life" Carmilla said making Laura look at her.

"And what if it was just to lure you out. Lure you out just so they can get me?" Laura said looking as Carmilla looked up at her. "You didn't think of that did you?" She said watching as Carmilla just lowered her head once more. Walking back over to Carmilla she wrapped her arms around her. She placed a kiss on her lips before laying her head on her chest. Looking down she saw a picture sticking out of Carmilla's pocket. Reaching down she pulled it out and looked at it. She saw the woman in the picture and looked at the vampire. "Who is this?" Laura asked looking at the picture.

Carmilla looked down at the picture as she slowly took it from Laura. Walking into the house she sat down on the couch. Laura sat down next to her and looked at the picture. She looked as Carmilla ran her fingers over the picture gently.

"Her name was Maggie" she said softly looking at the picture. "Before you she was the one I loved. She was the first one I had fallen in love with since Estate. She's the reason all those pictures were in the house" Carmilla explained looking at the picture.

"So, what she's a crazy ex girlfriend?" Laura asked looking at her.

"No, she's... she's dead" Carmilla said making Laura look up at her.

"Dead?" Laura questioned looking at her.

"I killed her, gave her to mother" Carmilla said softly, a lone blood tear rolling down her cheek. "Her brother, he's the one that did this" Carmilla said looking over to her.

Laura looked at her and then to the picture. Reaching over she placed her hand onto Carmilla's. "We'll get through this together" she said kissing her. She looked back down at the picture. "I know I've seen her before, I just can't think where" she said looking at the picture.

The door opened making them look to see Perry and Lafontaine come walking in. They stopped when they saw Carmilla and Laura holding hands. "Oh, sorry" Perry said watching as Carmilla rolled her eyes.

"Somethings never change" Carmilla said standing up. She put the picture away as Laura walked up to her computer.

"Hey everyone, so it turns out this guy who's been messing with us had a sister. She was one killed by Carmilla's mother. He blames Carmilla for it so I guess he's after her for that" Laura said looking at her webcam. Glancing back she looked at everyone as they gathered around her.

"So the pictures you told us of were all cause of some guy?" LaFontaine asked looking at her.

"Yes I guess it is his plan or something just to mess with us" Laura said looking at her.

"Wow, that's screwed up" LaFontaine said looking down.

"Yeah he's a sick fucker." Carmilla said causing everyone to look back at her.

Suddenly there was a high pitched electrical disturbance coming from the computer. Everyone looked at the computer as Laura started pressing keys on it. However they weren't responding. She looked as her webcam window shrunk and a large window was opened. They all looked with wide eyes to see Wilson and JP strapped down to chairs. Their faces were bloody and beaten. They looked at the webcam both looking at the group on the other side of the monitor.

" _Hello people of the world"_ a voice said off screen. A voice that made Carmilla's fist clench tightly.

"That's him" she said making the others look back at her. "He's Maggie's brother" Carmilla said looking at the screen.

" _This is a new segment on Laura's show. It's called The Reaper Hour"_ the voice said. They looked to see a muscular man come walking up behind both of them. He wore all black clothing. His shirt was long sleeved, and it clung tightly to his muscular body. Over his shirt he wore a black vest. He wore a mask that went up to cover his nose. It had the design of the lower half of a skull. He had slicked back black hair and he wore sunglasses. He focused on the webcam before him. Reaching to his hip he pulled out a pistol and looked at both Wilson and JP. " _And I am your host, Reaper"_ he said bowing to the camera.


	6. Chapter Five

**Okay keeping right along with finishing this story here's the next chapter. That being said we get a better understanding of who Reaper is, at least for now we do. How it's time to see some of his actions. Enjoy the chapter please R &R thanks.**

 **Rated M: for strong graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language.**

 **Disclaimer: this is a work of fiction. I own nothing to do with the series just own the plot of this story. I don't intend to make a profit from this.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

Reaper stood between Wilson and JP. He looked at them both before looking back to the group on the other side of the monitor. Walking forward he sat his pistol down on the table. Grabbing a chair he turned it around and sat on it. Reaching up he took off his sunglasses to reveal his eyes. They all looked at one another before back to him. His left eye was a dark green color while his right eye was a brilliant blue color. His eyes looked at them all taking their appearance in.

"What do you want?" Laura asked looking at him.

" _Wow, I'm actually speaking to Laura"_ he said sitting forward. " _I figured Carmilla would have done the most talking."_

"Come talk to me in person and we'll see how talkative I am" the vampire hissed at him.

He looked back to Wilson and JP and looked at them both. Reaching to his hip he pulled out a knife and stabbed it into Wilson's knee. He screamed out in pain making Laura's group all scream out in shock and surprise. Pulling the knife back he looked at the bloody knife. They could see he was smirking at them behind his mask. Turning he looked over at JP who was shaking his head. Reaching down he slashed his calf open. JP screamed out making him laugh as he turned back to the monitor.

"You're a monster" LaFontaine screamed at him.

Reaper looked at them before getting up. He walked over to JP and punched him across the face. Once he did he looked as blood stated oozing from his nose. Turning he stabbed a knife into Wilson's shoulder. He stared at the monitor as everyone screamed once more. Reaching down he pulled the knife out of Wilson's shoulder making him scream loudly.

"Please, stop" Perry cried out looking at him.

Reaper looked at her before pulling out a second knife. In a flash he stabbed them into the bound hands of both men. He looked at them as they roared out in pain. Their gagged mouths muffling their screams. Instead of pulling the knives straight up he pushed them forward cutting their hands in half. Looking at them he watched as they struggled and fought to get free from their chairs. Reaper smirked behind his mask as he walked back over to his seat.

" _You know they say actions speak louder than words. Was that loud enough for you?"_ He said setting the knives down in front of him.

"You insane" LaFontaine snarled looking at him.

" _The definition of insanity is doing the exact same thing. Each time expecting things to change. By the time I'm done, things will change. So no, I'm perfectly sane"_ he said with a shrug. " _Your friends talked a bit, especially the one called Wilson. Who kept calling me bro. However I was more impressed with JP. A vampire, one that was against Carmilla's mother"_ he said getting up. Walking over he rubbed the vampire's head with a smirk. He looked back to the screen as he sat back in his seat.

"What do you want?" Laura asked once again, her voice breaking a bit.

" _In due time dear Laura, all in due time"_ he said looking at her. He turned his attention to Carmilla and looked at her. " _My sister told me all about you. The last thing I ever told her was if you would hurt her, then I'd kill you. I have a promise to keep, however I've modified that promise, I got a whole plan"_ he said looking at the screen. Reaching into his vest he pulled out a picture. It was one of Maggie. He looked at it before turning it back to the camera. " _This was her, I had done everything when we were younger to protect her. Daddy was a drunk, did unspeakable things to her. He only did it when I was out. He made the mistake of getting drunk one day and trying things. He beat our mother, and was after her. I came home just in time to find out what was going on. My own father was the very first person I killed._

" _My mother found another piece of shit. Well that was it, I took my sister out of that house and we made our own path"_ he paused, setting the picture down he looked back up to the group. " _I loved her, I helped to raise her and she was my whole world. When she left for college I got deployed. We talked everyday, until you Carmilla. You killed her and now it's time to pay for your deeds."_

Carmilla lowered her head, blood tears dripping from her eyes. She looked up at him as he stared at her. Reaching forward he grabbed his pistol. Ejecting the magazine he looked at it before slamming it back into the pistol, cocking the action he caught the glowing bullet.

" _Ultraviolet rounds. Bullets designed for killing vampires"_ he said looking back to JP. " _At point blank like this, it's just as lethal on humans"_ he said looking back to the screen.

"Please, whatever you want, we will give it to you" Perry pleaded looking at him.

"Perry" Carmilla said making her look at the vampire. "He's already made his decision on what's going to happen."

"No, no, there has to be something he wants" Perry said refusing to accept it.

" _We'll get to what I want in a bit"_ Reaper said bringing their attention back to him. " _One of these two are going to die. However here's where it's going to get fun. Carmilla, you choose, you get to choose who dies"_ he said pointing at the vampire. " _This should be easy for you. I mean after all you had no problem sending women to their death. This should be easy for you."_

Carmilla looked at him before looking to the others. "No, I can't do this" she said watching as he laughed.

" _Sure you can, you had no problem leading my sister to her death. You've picked people before to kill. This should be a walk in the park for you"_ he said with a chuckle.

Suddenly Wilson started making muffled grunts making Reaper look back at him. Reaching over he pulled the gag from his mouth. Once it was out of his mouth he started gasping as he slowly looked up to the screen. " _Carmilla, choose me. You all need JP. He can help you all out with this. I'm no good, I can't even find Danny."_

" _Oh yes, the vampire chick who you have feelings for, but she won't give them back to you. That's tough, I was bad with women when I was younger. Then I got older and became a Navy SEAL. Chicks dig a man in uniform"_ Reaper said patting his shoulder as he got up and stood between them.

"No, don't talk like that Wilson. We need you too" Laura said in a whimper.

" _Carmilla I'm going to count to three. If you haven't chosen by then, well they both die"_ he said pulling out a second pistol. He placed one to both of their temples. " _One"_ he started counting.

"No, don't do this" LaFontaine shouted at the screen.

"Please stop" Perry cried out.

" _Two"_ he shouted pulling the hammers back on the pistols.

"Wilson" Carmilla shouted making everyone look at her. "Shoot Wilson. I'm sorry."

He looked at her as he lowered the pistol next to JP's head. " _Are you sure that's who you want me to shoot?"_ He asked watching as she nodded. He smiled behind his mask. Suddenly the gun in his left hand came back up and he shot JP in the head. Everyone screamed out in shock at seeing this.

Laura's mouth was slack, her eyes wide as she watched JP burn up to ash. She looked back as Perry screamed out loudly. LaFontaine was sitting in their chair stunned at seeing this. Carmilla was just as stunned. They watched as he holstered the pistol in his left hand. He then pulled out a knife. He then cut the ropes binding Wilson to the chair.

" _You are free now"_ he said looking as Wilson stood up.

He looked at the pile of ash in the chair where JP once was. Turning he walked over to the webcam. " _I'm coming I'll..."_

Suddenly a gunshot rang out splashing blood across the screen. Everyone jumped back screaming again in shock. The looked to see Wilson's face staring into the camera. There was a massive hole in his forehead his eyes were rolled back in his head. Blood oozed from the wound as well as dripping from his nose and mouth. The gloved hand of Reaper moved his body from in front of the camera. Wiping the blood off of the camera he looked at it. " _As for what I want. I want you to understand, there is no hope. There is nothing you can do. I can't be reasoned with, you can't bargain with me. I'm going to bring your whole world down around you. I will destroy everything you love, just like you did to me. It's going to be biblical"_ he said before smiling behind his mask. " _Until next time this has been Reaper. And now back to your regularly scheduled program"_ he said. With a swift keystroke the computer went back to normal leaving them all stunned.

None said anything, each one staring at the screen blank expressions on their face. All four stared at the screen to see them looking back at themselves. Slowly the realization of what happened just started to set in. Laura and Carmilla both sat there neither saying anything. Slowly Laura turned around and wrapped her arms around Carmilla crying into her chest. Perry started screaming as she got up and ran away from the computer. LaFontaine sat there growling as they slowly got up. Spinning around she looked right at Carmilla.

"This is your fault. Their blood is on you" LaFontaine shouted pointing a finger at Carmilla.

"No, no it wasn't. It was that Reaper Guy's fault. He's the one who killed them" Laura protested looking at LaFontaine.

"It doesn't matter, her actions were what brought this vengeful man down upon us. He's hunting us, just like she hunted all those women" LaFontaine screamed staring at Carmilla who kept her head lowered.

"That's not fair to blame her for this" Laura shouted back watching as LaFontaine threw her hands up in the air.

Carmilla sat there, listening to them have a screaming match in front of her. She looked down, her eyes drifting to her hands. In them was a picture of Maggie she looked at the smiling face. Closing her eyes she saw the day Maggie died. The visions flooded back to her like a tidal wave. "Laf is right" Carmilla spoke out making everyone look to her.

"No Carm, you can't think like that" Laura said holding her face.

"Yes, I loved her, almost as much as I love you. Instead of taking a stand to save her. I was promised both her and Estate" Carmilla explained getting up. She looked at the picture again before sighing deeply. "I killed her, now Reaper has come because of that" she said staring down at the picture.

"Carmilla, you didn't kill her your mother did" Laura said watching as Carmilla shook her head.

"No, I actually killed her. I killed her thinking I'd be able to get her right back" Carmilla said closing her eyes. "I can still see her eyes before she died. Forgiving and loving" the vampire said, tears starting to drip from her eyes. "I see it every time I close my eyes just like when I see Estate's dead body in my hands" she explained looking up at everyone.

They all looked at one another, none saying anything as they all lowered their heads in solace. Slowly Laura wrapped her in a tight hug and kissed her with tender passion. She kissed her back her eyes heavy with tears. They tipped their heads together both taking in each other's scent.

"So, what do we do now?" LaFontaine asked looking at them.

"The same as always" Laura said looking at everyone. "We do our research and then bring him down."


	7. Chapter Six

**Okay last one for a few hours but it's a good one to showcase how truly terrifying reaper really is. Thanks to a friend of mine I've been trying to outdo one of my previous villains and I'm hoping Reaper makes the list. He's going to be one of the worst villains I've ever written out. So hope you al enjoy this chapter please R &R thanks.**

 **Rated M: for strong graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language.**

 **Disclaimer: this is a work of fiction. I own nothing to do with the series just own the plot of this story. I don't intend to make a profit from this.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

Two days had passed since Reaper had made his debut to the group. In that time they hadn't uncovered anything about him. It was like he had just appeared out of nowhere. There was no background on him and very little on Maggie. It had been driving them up the wall. Carmilla chose to go get coffee for everyone. She had weapons hidden in the house and was sure to show the group where to find them. Her phone rang making her stop. Looking at it she looked to see it was her friend.

"Nirvana, tell me, did you watch the broadcast the other day?" She asked walking towards the coffee shop.

" _Yeah, I saw it. We tried to track his IP address, but the son of a bitch is smart. He had it ran through a hundred different variations and it kept jumping at random. This guys a professional"_ Nirvana explained in Carmilla's ear.

"Great, just fucking great" Carmilla hissed lowering her head.

" _I started pulling records on all Navy SEALs. I found a few possible candidates"_ Nirvana explained

"Really?" Carmilla asked.

" _Yeah, I'll be up tonight"_ Nirvana said making Carmilla smile a bit.

"Thank you" Carmilla said her eyes looking up.

She froze, her eyes wide. Near an abandoned apartment building she saw him, Reaper. He was standing there looking at her. He had his arms crossed and she could see behind his he was clearly smiling at her. Putting the phone back into her pocket she ran down the street at him, watching as he walked back into the building. She ran up to the doorway and looked around. Her eyes looking into the building. It was dark but not dark enough to effect her. Walking in she looked around. "Where are you?" She asked looking around.

"Now if I told you where exactly I was, then this game would be over" his voice sounded from within the building.

"Game, you think this is a game?" She called deep into the building.

"Actually yes, I do" his voice said. "What happens when a killer whale catches a seal? It doesn't just kill it, it plays with it. They make a game out of killing the seal" he said this time from above her.

Carmilla walked over to a stairwell and looked up. She looked to see nothing above her or ahead of her. Slowly and tentatively she walked up the steps. She went up to the next level and looked through the door. "You killed our friends you bastard" she said looking through the door.

"Casualties of war" he said making her look to the left. Once she did the sound of a door closing made her focus. She could see a door swaying gently at the far end of the hall. Seeing that made her smirk.

"Is this what your sister would want? Her brother becoming a monster"she growled walking towards the door.

"No, my sister would have wanted me to move on" he said sighing a bit. "However she's dead, so what she would have wanted no longer matters. You took the only thing I had left in the world" his voice snarled making her stop. "My sister was all that I had. We didn't have parents we had each other and that was it."

Carmilla stopped in front of the door her face curling into a smile. She had him cornered. Rearing back she kicked the door open knocking it off of the hinges. Walking in she looked around to see the front hallway was empty. Moving down the hall she looked to see the doors were closed. She saw a light coming out from under the door at the end of the hallway. Moving up to it she kicked that door open too. Walking in she froze as she looked around. There were pictures all over the room. Some were taped to walls others were hanging from the ceiling. All of which were of Maggie from different parts of her life. She looked at one to see she was about four and in it she held onto a small fishing rod. Her eyes turned to see another picture, one of her with braces on her teeth smiling as she held onto the antlers of a deer. Turning the vampire saw a picture of Maggie in a bright purple dress. Next to her stood another woman, they were hand in hand, clearly before prom. Past that she saw one of her at graduation. It struck her deeply seeing all these pictures of Maggie.

"She was pure, she was innocent. She didn't have blood on her hands like I did. Yet you had no problem snuffing her light from this world" he said with a rumbling growl.

"You're wrong, it hurt me. I didn't want to kill her" Carmilla shouted as she turned around. One final picture caught her attention. It had been taped to a rope that came down through a hole in the ceiling. Looking at it she saw it was a picture of her and Maggie. They were rested on a tree branch holding onto one another. Both had bright smiles as they looked at the camera. Walking over to it she took it off of the rope.

"Like that one, that was taken on the last day I talked to her. The day you failed to protect her" he said from the next level up.

"I wanted her to live, I pleaded, begged on my knees to let her live" Carmilla said. Her legs coiled and she jumped up to the next level. Her eyes scanned around before moving out into the hallway once more.

"You didn't fight hard enough" his voice said from her left making her look.

She stepped out into the darkened hallway and looked down in the direction his voice had come from. "So this is the last level, what's a mere man to do against a vampire" She called down the hallway. She took a step and dust floated up around her, clear evidence no one had been here in years.

A deep laughter came from the end of the hallway making her stop. "I've been trained in dealing with Immortals. I was trained to kill both vampires and werewolves. I was taught to kill them with all sorts of weapons. That includes my bare hands" his voice said to her.

Suddenly she jumped, startled by the sounds of projectors coming to life. She looked to see videos projected on the walls around her. Each one was of Maggie through the years. She watched as they silently played, projecting moving images of the girl through the years. As she walked she saw the images grow showing her as she aged.

" _Come on, the plane leaves in ten minutes you're going to make me late"_ a woman's voice said from the room in front of her.

"Maggie?" She questioned walking forward.

" _Stop it"_ she whined in a playful tone.

Carmilla stopped at the door frame to the apartment. Walking in she moved slowly to the back room. Opening the door she walked in to see a video projector playing the video. It paused before restarting. She looked as the camera moved around focusing on a house and a pickup truck. She gasped a bit as she saw Maggie walking out onto the porch carrying luggage. She dropped them on the porch and stared at the camera.

" _And here we see the high school girl. Wild and majestic she has finally reached maturity and is able to move through the world on her own"_ a British sounding male voice said off screen.

" _Are you doing your David Attenborough voice again asshole?" She asked glaring at the cameraman._

" _Maybe"_ the man said off screen with a slight chuckle and an American sounding voice.

" _Well, I don't want to be late so hurry up and help me"_ Maggie said as she picked the luggage back up.

" _You seem to be doing a phenomenal job yourself baby sister"_ the man said moving towards her. She flipped him the bird prompting him to let out a hearty belly laugh. " _Now that wasn't very ladylike."_

A hand came from off screen and grabbed one of the bags from her. They loaded the truck up. The scene changed to the inside of an airport. They were standing in front of the door to the plane. However his hand was still holding onto hers.

" _Come on, the plane leaves in ten minutes. You're going to make me late"_ she whined at him.

" _I get deployed tomorrow, we ain't going to see each other for a year. I want to spend as much time with you as possible"_ he said pulling her back to him.

" _Stop it"_ she said playfully slapping the man. " _Look be safe on your deployment"_ she paused looking down her next words soft as she spoke. " _I know you hunt monsters."_

" _How did you know?"_ His voice asked as her head lifted up to look at him.

" _You left some files out one night. I wanted to see what you did for the SEALs. Come to find out your a Slayer"_ her face was timid as she was unsure of how her brother would react.

" _Don't tell anyone that, it's highly classified"_ he said softly. Reaching forward he pulled her into a hug. His voice cracking a bit he sniffed some. " _I am so proud of you Maggie. You will do great at Silas."_

" _I'm going to miss you so much. I will Skype you everyday"_ she said, a soft sob escaping her lips.

The camera pulled back to reveal Reaper with a clean shaved face. She knew it was him when she saw his eyes. Maggie looked at the camera, both weakly smiled at the camera. Each one had tears in their eyes as they looked at the it.

" _I love you"_ Reaper said as he kissed the crown of her head.

" _I love you too"_ Maggie said before pulling away. She walked over and grabbed her carry on bag. Walking to the door she stopped and turned back. She smiled and waved, tears streaming down her face.

The video paused and Carmilla realized she had been crying too. She looked at Maggie's smiling face. Boots falling on the carpeted floor made her look. Reaper walked into the projector's light and stood on the opposite side of the room from her. Reaching up he pulled his mask down to reveal his face now covered in a thick neatly trimmed beard. Once she saw him like this she recognized him from the plane to Ireland. He was the man Laura interviewed on the plane. He stared at her as she stood on the other side of the room.

"That was the last video I had of her. That was the last time I saw her in person" he growled looking at her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't fight harder to save her" Carmilla said her head lowering.

"I don't want your apology" he said making her look up at him.

"Then what do you want?" She asked watching him closely.

"I told you what I want" he said. He started to walk towards her his fist pumping. She smirked, her fist coming up preparing to fight him. However she started to feel it, she was unbelievably weakened. "You feel it don't you?" He asked smirking at her. "How weak you are. How your energy is being zapped out of you. UV laps and bullets don't work on you. Your virus is pure, just as pure as Dracula's, just as pure as your mother's. Sunlight doesn't hurt you like it does other vampires. However, silver does hurt you. It may not kill you like it does werewolves but it will drain you of energy. You've been breathing silver particles since you walked into this building. Now you are no more powerful than a human."

Carmilla stepped back however Reaper was on her. In a quick motion he slammed his powerful fist into her left temple. She crumpled to the floor at his feet. He bent down and grabbed her by her hair and pulled her back to her feet. He then began to deliver powerful punches to her gut. Spinning around he threw her at the far wall causing her to bounce to the ground. She coughed a bit, spitting blood out of her mouth. She got back to her hands and knees. Suddenly she started coughing and choking as she was grabbed by her throat.

Reaper picked her back up and slammed her into the wall. He forcibly turned her head to look at the still image of Maggie. He looked at her as she grunted and struggled to get free from him. "Look at her, look at the woman you killed. She loved you, she even told me you were a vampire" he growled getting into her face. "She loved you and you fucked her over" he shouted pulling his fist back. He started delivering powerful blows to her side. There was a sickening sound of ribs breaking. It caused Carmilla to scream out in pain. He brought his knee up into her gut making her cough up blood. Turning he threw her through a door.

She landed in the hallway taking a deep breath of the dust making her cough loudly. The dust shot up in clouds around her. Her eyes looked to see the silver flakes mixed into the dust. Slowly she started to crawl through the dust cloud. Glancing back she looked as Reaper came walking out of the room. Bending down he grabbed her and picked her back up. He looked at her before she suddenly slammed her fist into his face. He dropped her and grunted a bit. The vampire hissed at him as he walked towards her. She tried to strike him again but he caught her fist.

"I told you I had a plan" he said smirking at her. Suddenly he slammed his fist into her face knocking her back to the ground. "It's been five years of planning. Five years of getting this put together. Nothing is out of place everything is right" he said before kicking her in the side. He looked down at her as she backed up from him moving towards the window at the end of the hall. Reaper towered over her and walked up behind her. "Maggie didn't deserve the death that you brought on her. She deserved happiness. She deserved love. She deserved the whole fucking world" he growled looking at her. Rolling her over he picked her up.

"Just kill me, if you're gonna kill me just do it already" Carmilla said weakly looking at him. Blood was flowing from her nose and her right eye was swollen. Some blood rolled from her ears as well as dripping from her mouth. She looked at him as he just smiled at her.

"Oh, I'm not gonna kill you" he said looking at her. "I'm going to make you suffer" he said picking her up. Suddenly he threw her through the window. She fell towards the street three stories below. He stood there in the broken window looking down at her. She slammed into the ground, glass scattering around her. He smiled down at her as she laid there on the ground.

Carmilla looked up at him as she slowly got back to her feet. She stared up at him as he just waved at her. He disappeared back into the building. Her hand went over to her side and held onto it. She slowly limped back towards her car parked a few blocks away. Opening up the car door she slid in, grunting in pain as she took her seat. Looking down she pulled out her phone to see several missed calls from Laura. Sighing she looked back out the windshield. "She's not going to be too happy to find out what happened" she mumbled starting the car up.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Okay I'm awake and now I'm back to make good on my promise to finish this story. Here's the new chapter and it's a bit of a romantic chapter for y'all. If you've read my stuff in the past I don't make a big show very much of sex scenes. I use them just to move the story along. Well that's enough talking please R &R thanks.**

 **Rated M: for strong graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language.**

 **Disclaimer: this is a work of fiction. I own nothing to do with the series just own the plot of this story. I don't intend to make a profit from this.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

Laura sat in her chair, the webcam going, watching her as she stared at her phone. It had been two hours since Carmilla had left and she was yet to return. She looked back as Perry brought her a cup of tea. Taking it she looked at the beverage in her hands. She held onto her Doctor Who mug and slowly took a drink of it. She feared the worst as she looked back to her phone.

"I'm sure Carmilla is fine, traffic must be bad" Perry said trying to offer her words of kindness.

Laura looked at her and nodded a bit. She looked as LaFontaine poured over anything they could find about Maggie. Her attention turned and looked at the webcam in front of her. Just then the sound of a car pulling up the driveway made her look. She smiled when she saw Carmilla driving it. Getting up she ran out onto the porch, LaFontaine and Perry right behind her. They came out onto the porch just as Carmilla got out of the car. Their eyes went wide when they saw the bloody and beaten state she was in. Laura ran down to her and threw her arm around her to help her walk.

"Perry, get the couch ready. Laf, get blood" she ordered helping Carmilla up the steps. She looked as they ran into the house doing what she ordered. She looked at Carmilla as they moved up into the house. "What happened?" She asked as they walked through the door.

"I got my ass kicked what does it look like" Carmilla grumbled looking up at Laura.

"Who did this?" Laura asked as she laid her on the couch.

"I'll give you three guesses but you'll only need one" Carmilla grunted as a pillow was placed under her head.

"Reaper" Laura said pulling a chair over to her. She looked as LaFontaine passed a blood pack to the vampire. She hungrily ingested the blood, the effects starting to speed up her healing.

"He's good, he used to be a Slayer" Carmilla said as she gasped a bit. "He knows how to make a vampire powerless" she explained looking up at them. "He had silver in the building."

"Silver?" Perry asked.

"Doesn't that work on werewolves?" LaFontaine asked looking at Carmilla.

"It kills werewolves, silver weakens vampires. Weakens us to the point that we can be killed by normal means. We become as weak as humans" Carmilla explained looking up at them.

"Why?" Laura asked softly.

"I don't know, we never figured..."

"No, why would you go after Reaper?" Laura said her eyes lifting up to look at Carmilla.

Perry and LaFontaine looked at one another before backing out of the room. The door closed leaving Carmilla and Laura alone in the house. Carmilla looked at her as she took another drink of her blood pack. She winced in pain as she felt the ribs reset. It brought tears to her eyes for a brief moment. Looking over at Laura there was a tense moment between them as Carmilla slowly sat up.

"Why, after you saw how he killed Wilson and JP. This man is a real monster" Laura said a tear starting to come from her eye.

Carmilla paused, her head tipped down. "I wasn't originally, however he found me. Lured me into a building. He attacked me, he knew. He knew how..." Carmilla paused. "to hurt me" she said her head lowering.

"He nearly killed you" Laura said looking at her.

"Not just kicking my ass" Carmilla said softly looking to her blood bag.

"What do you mean?" Laura asked. She looked as slowly the bruises and wounds started healing up. She looked to Carmilla as she lowered her head a bit. She looked up as the vampire stood up and walked over to a table.

She looked down at the table to see the picture of Maggie looking back up at her. Reaching forward she placed her fingers on the picture. Looking back she looked at Laura who stood up to face her. "He hurt me mentally" Carmilla said softly as she looked over her shoulder at her. "I killed her, for nothing. I led her to her death" she said looking down to the picture.

Laura reached out and wrapped her arms around the vampire. Said vampire looked down at the picture a lone blood tear streaked its way down her cheek. She sniffled a bit her eyes closing trying to shut out the pain. Opening her eyes up she looked back to Laura who had her head rested on her back.

"Carm, we beat your mother. We'll get through this" Laura said softly.

"Laura, this is different. He may have his plan but he's human. They are unpredictable. Vampires, werewolves, hell even demons you can predict what they're going to do. Humans you can't" she said turning to face Laura.

"We won't loose this fight, we will win this" Laura said stroking her cheek. Carmilla looked at her as she gently stroked her cheek too. Slowly they leaned in kissing each other softly.

"I love you" Carmilla said softly as she pulled back from Laura a bit.

"I love you too" Laura said back to her.

Laura looked at her before taking her by her hand from the table. She started to pulling her, leading her up the stairs to the bedroom. Carmilla looked at her as she pulled her in, closing the door behind them. Once it was closed she kissed Carmilla again, her tongue coming out and gently stroking her bottom lip asking for entrance. Carmilla happily accepted it. Their kiss deepened as they curled around one another. Slowly they parted as Laura moved towards the bed.

Before she fell onto the bed Carmilla stopped her. "What if Reaper is watching?" Carmilla asked looking at her.

"Then lets give him a good show" Laura responded in a husky tone.

Carmilla looked at her and nodded as they laid on the bed together. Laura laid underneath her, their eyes locked as the vampire gently stroked her face. Leaning down she pressed her lips to hers. Their hands roaming the other's body. Rolling them over Carmilla pulled Laura to herself. The hair mixed together creating a sea of dirty blonde and black hair. Laura pulled back a bit, her hands coming up to cup Carmilla's cheeks tenderly. They smiled at one another.

Laura sat back, pulling Carmilla along with her. She flipped her hair back to remove it from her face. The sun shone through the window lighting Carmilla's face up making her glow. Laura leaned in and kissed her softly their tongues coming out to meet each other. They danced around one another, each taking in the flavor of the other.

Slowly Carmilla tugged at Laura's shirt and lifted it off of her body. Once she did she looked at the black bra Laura was wearing. Looking at her she smiled a bit as said girl started to slowly unbutton her shirt. With each button undone she slowly saw the pale body of the vampire. Pulling the shirt off she tossed it onto the floor next to her shirt. They pulled their bodies closer together, Laura's warmth radiating to Carmilla. Their kissing deepened as Carmilla unsnapped Laura's bra.

Laura pulled her bra off and tossed it onto the floor. Once it was gone Carmilla sat up again. She started to kiss her way down Laura's neck to her collar bone. She moved slowly, tenderly kissing and nipping her neck and skin. Her ears twitched as her lover moaned softly. Laura's head tipped back as she gasped in ecstasy. Her hands holding tightly onto the vampire as she slowly moved down to her breast. Carmilla kissed the top of her left breast while her left hand massaged the right one. Slowly her kisses trailed down until they found her nipple. Her tongue came out and gently licked the nipple making Laura gasp loudly.

Said girl moved her hands up and undid Carmilla's bra. She removed it without disturbing her vampire lover. Once it was gone she reached up and started to grab at Carmilla's breast making the vampire gasp out a bit. Her hands gently stroked her lover's breast. She carefully rubbed her thumbs over her erect nipples. She heard Carmilla's sharp intake of breath making her smile. Laura gently sucked on the bottom lip of Carmilla taking it gently in her teeth.

Pushing Laura back she hovered over her, her eyes becoming a blood red color. Her black hair dangling around Laura's face. Slowly she kissed her way down her body, gently kissing each breast. Her tongue came out and licked each nipple curling around the nipple gently. Slowly she started kissing again, leaving a trail of wet kisses down her body. Reaching her jeans she unsnapped them and slowly started to pull them down. Removing them from over Laura's rounded hips. She looked at the lace underwear Laura was wearing.

Laura got up moving off of the bed to stand in front of the vampire. Carmilla reached up and slowly pulled the underwear down. She looked at Laura's wet clit as it glistened in the sunlight. Reaching forward she pulled Laura to herself and gently licked her clit. Tipping her head back she let out pleasure filled cries. Her hands tangled into Carmilla's hair.

Pushing Carmilla back Laura undid her jeans and pulled them down. Pulling her underwear off with them. She looked to see Carmilla was just as wet and aroused as she was. Leaning forward she kissed her inner thighs. Carmilla began to buck with anticipation. Her fingers rested on her clit and began to rub it. She climbed up and looked into Carmilla's eyes. Their kisses deepened again as they made love.

XX

 _Carmilla held onto Laura as they slept in bed. The sun shone across them in the haziness of the orange evening light lighting them up. She clung onto her love tightly her scent intoxicating to her, allowing her to sleep peacefully. Their nude bodies tangled together, the sheets sparsely covering them from the waist down. Carmilla's eyes slowly fluttered open her eyes staring up at the ceiling in the room. She laid there, smiling as she needed this. Everything had been running her dry, taking a toll on her. The memories of Maggie had been tearing her up. Eating her from the inside out. It had been slowly consuming her, causing her to slowly start to lose her sanity._

 _Sitting up she yawned a bit, stretching her arms out she looked down at Laura who was still sleeping. Getting up she moved over to the door. As she opened the door she looked back at Laura's nude sleeping form. She smiled as she looked back to the door._

" _I told you, I would make you suffer" Reaper said from the door._

 _Carmilla jumped back, her eyes wide as the man walked into the bedroom. He was smiling at her, his boots falling on the hardwood floor. He looked down at the sleeping Laura and smiled more. Reaching to his hip he pulled out a gun and pointed it at Carmilla. She smirked looking at him. "No silver, I have my strength" she smirked looking at him her hands on her hips._

" _Carm" Laura said sitting up slowly. She looked up to see Reaper standing in the room a pistol pointed at Carmilla. Her eyes grew wide as she looked between them. "What's going on?" She asked looking between them._

" _I'm making good on my promise. When I say I'm going to kill, I kill" he said glancing at Laura. Turning he pointed the pistol at Laura._

 _Carmilla saw this and quickly shot over to be in between them both. The gun fired, the bullet punching through her chest. Smoke raised up around her and Reaper. Looking down she saw the blood oozing from her wound. Smiling she looked back up at him. His pistol lowered he smiled at her. "Was that how you planned to make me suffer?" She asked watching as he continued to smile. Just then she heard a gagging sound making her stop. She glanced back, her eyes growing wide. The bullet had exited out of her back and hit Laura. It hit her in the throat. Blood pouring from the wound, soaking into the sheets. "Laura" she screamed._

 _Reaper watched as she ran and jumped onto the bed. Moving around the bed he walked up to her side studying her as she cradled her lover's head in her hands. Blood pouring over her hands as she pleaded for her not to die. Kneeling down he looked up at Carmilla. "Suffer, suffer like I suffered" he growled almost demonically._

XX

Carmilla shot up in bed gasping loudly, her eyes wide as she panted. Looking over she saw Laura still sleeping peacefully. Getting up from the bed she walked over to the door and opened it to see nothing. She breathed softly, her mind at ease now. Walking to the bathroom she turned on the sink. Splashing water on her face she sighed a bit. Looking up she sighed once more. The mirror was empty save for a few drops of water falling from nothing.

There was a knock at her door making her jump a bit. She heard the knocking again making her sigh. "Get a grip Carm, you're jumping at shadows" she said to herself as she grabbed a bathrobe. Tying it around herself she walked down the steps. The knocking came again and she slowly opened the door. Looking forward she looked to see an Asian woman standing on her porch. Her hair was black with blonde roots and tips. She had well rounded hips and was a beautiful woman. They smiled at one another.

"Hello Carmilla" she said smiling as she pulled her into a hug.

"Hello Nirvana" Carmilla responded smiling too as she hugged her back.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Next chapter is here and it's time to learn a little bit more about reaper and how bad he truly is. On another note this will also do a bit to try to bridge the gaps between the three main series. Also I noticed I messed up on the last two chapters wrong format but it's been fixed. So please continue enjoying the story.**

 **Rated M: for strong graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language.**

 **Disclaimer: this is a work of fiction. I own nothing to do with the series just own the plot of this story. I don't intend to make a profit from this.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

Laura woke up to the sound of voices talking. Looking over she looked to see the bed was empty. She looked back out the window she saw that the sun was gone and the moon was shining over the landscape. Reaching over she grabbed a tank top and put it on. She grabbed a pair of women's boxers and slipped them on too. Walking downstairs she followed the voices to find Carmilla sitting on the couch in the living room. She was laughing as she sipped on a mug of coffee. On the other side of the couch she looked to see a woman sitting there. She was laughing too. Laura paused, taking the time to smile. She enjoyed seeing Carmilla smile and laugh. It was a nice reprieve from her being tormented by Reaper.

"So this must be Laura" the woman said looking at her.

Carmilla turned and looked at her. She smiled as she got up. Walking over to her she kissed her tenderly and lovingly. Pulling back she looked back to the woman. "Yes, this is the famous Laura" Carmilla said smiling at her.

"Um, and who are you?" Laura asked looking at the woman.

"I'm a friend of your girlfriend's. I'm Nirvana Komori" the woman said extending a hand to Laura who shook it.

"Nirvana, you're parents must have been big Kurt Cobain fans" Laura said looking at the woman who just smirked.

"My mother doesn't even know who that is. As for my dad, I doubt it. I was named after spiritual enlightenment" she said smirking at her.

"So, what brings you here?" Laura asked looking at the woman.

"It involves Reaper" the woman said walking over to a table. Picking up a briefcase she sat it on the table. She looked at Laura who's eyes were wide. They both walked over as she opened the case. She pulled out two stacks of about fifteen folders. She sat them on the table. Pulling up another brief case she took out another thirty folders and sat them on the table. "Sixty possible candidates" she said looking at the files.

"Sixty?" Carmilla asked looking at her. "I thought you said you had some."

"This is some, out of almost three hundred possible ones that fit his M.O." Nirvana said looking at the folders. "Not to mention these sixty are the only ones with Heterochromia" she said opening each file up.

"Uh, what?" Laura asked looking at her.

"It's when someone is born with two different eye colors. These sixty are from over the past twenty years. Each one had a sister who was killed by an immortal" she said looking the files over. "Each One has the same eye colors as Reaper."

"Wow, that's thorough" Laura said looking at the files.

"I'm a Slayer honey, I work for the government, it's what we do" she said smiling at her.

"Well, we've seen him before" Carmilla said making both women look at her.

"When?" Laura asked looking at her.

"On the plane to Ireland" Carmilla said looking between them.

Laura looked at her before moving over to her laptop. She opened it up and accessed her video files. She pulled up the video and scrolled through until she found the interview with the man. She paused it and looked at it. She looked back as Nirvana and Carmilla walked over to look at the picture. "This is him" she said pausing, "that's Maggie's brother."

"Maggie," Nirvana said walking over to the table. "Well that eliminates twelve" she said putting the files away. She looked at Laura who was turning around. "Are you broadcasting right now?" She asked looking at her.

"No?" Laura said confused. "I am recording, do you want me broadcasting?"

"No, everything we're about to go over is highly classified. Like if you breathe a word of this on your podcast you'll be thrown in jail. It took a lot of convincing on my part for Betty to let me take these to you" she said before looking back to the files. "Now what's Maggie's last name?"

"Connors" Carmilla said looking at the still frame of Reaper.

"Well that removes another ten" Nirvana said putting ten more files away. Standing there she looked them over before sighing. "Thirty eight possible Slayers. All used to be Navy SEALs, with one blue and green eye. All have a dead sister named Maggie and all with the last name Connors."

Nirvana sat down in the chair and looked over to them. Laura walked over and looked down at the files with Carmilla. The vampire walked over to a table and grabbed a pair of sunglasses. She started setting them over the pictures of the men. After a few minutes of doing that they had narrowed the list down to just ten men. They continued their test. This time they covered the lower half of their faces. Doing that they narrowed it down to just three men. They all looked at the three men, each picture staring back at them.

"Carm, get me a sharpie" Laura said looking to the vampire. Carmilla nodded, walking over to a desk she grabbed one and passed it to her. She made three marks on the left side of the first one's cheek and shook her head. She went to the next one and did the same thing again she shook her head. Slowly she looked at the last one, her hand slowly made the marks on his cheek. Pulling back slowly she looked down at the picture. "Him, that's Reaper"

"Oh God, this... this is who's after you?" Nirvana questioned softly.

"What, who is he?" Laura asked looking as Carmilla picked up the file.

"Reaper, that used to be his call sign" Nirvana said sighing.

"What's his real name?" Carmilla asked.

"Don't know, only ever called himself Reaper. His real name is way above my pay grade" Nirvana said looking at the two of them.

"What did he do, as a Slayer?" Carmilla asked looking at her.

"What didn't he do? Before a Slayer he was one of the most decorated Navy SEALs out there. He killed over five hundred terrorist. He's a trained marksman, trained by Chris Kyle himself. He's been trained in infiltration, espionage, psychological warfare, the list goes on" Nirvana explained sitting in a chair.

"And when he became a Slayer?" Laura ventured looking to her.

"His body count skyrocketed. He killed thousands of Immortals. That is werewolves and vampires. They still don't know about the other types. However that's a story for another day. He was one guy, when we had a problematic immortal, he was who we called" Nirvana said watching as they flipped the file. "Back in 2008 we had a werewolf, one that went rogue. He killed anything he could, claiming that he was serving a demon" Nirvana trailed off her eyes lowering. "A demon named Moniku Utsukushi" she said looking up to see both Laura and Carmilla get tense at hearing the name. "He killed vampires, demons well the monster looking ones, angels, humans," she paused getting up. Walking over she opened the fridge and took a bottle of water out. "And other werewolves, which at the time was unheard of. The vampire/werewolf war was in full swing.

"This werewolf carved a path through the Midwest, a bloody trail left him his wake. We sent Team Impossible after him, Will Du, hell Were-Vamp even sent Felix after him. We even approached Drakken and Dementor who agreed to try to stop him. They only agreed to help once they found out what he was planning. I even asked Allison, if her angels could help but none of those forces slowed him down. Immortals couldn't stop him, silver didn't stop him. It was like he had gotten Kim's blood before she found out who she was. That or like he was demonicly charged.

"In one night he slaughtered one town, and we dropped a MOAB on him and still he walked out of it. One day Reaper stepped forward, and volunteered to go after him, alone. Betty agreed and dropped him off on his trail. Two days later Reaper killed the werewolf. Turns out he had been studying him closely, watching the videos of him. Studying his patterns. Studying how he fought. He learned more about the monster in three weeks than our army had in the five months we had been hunting him.

"There was a small town the werewolf was on its way to. He was going to slaughter the small western town. He figured out that whatever he had in him was putting him in overdrive. He was killing everything to keep up what had infected him. On the night he killed the werewolf he put everyone into the vault of the bank in the town. He waited in main street of the town as the werewolf came in. When it prepared to attack him he set off claymores, C4, white phosphorus, and napalm. He burned the werewolf but even that didn't kill it. He got his scars from that werewolf. It scratched him across the face. However that was part of his plan. He let it get close. He shot the werewolf with a pistol killing it. He then took the head of the werewolf making sure it was fully dead. One man did what the best armies humans and Immortals couldn't do. He killed the un-killable."

Laura and Carmilla looked at one another, both pale after hearing the story. They grabbed each other's hands holding each other tightly. Slowly they looked down to the picture of the man they held onto. Both looked back to her as she walked up to them.

"You ever hear the phrase; He is not to be fucked with?" Nirvana asked watching as they nodded. "He sets the gold star standard for that phrase."

"What happened that he left the Slayers" Laura asked looking at her.

"2010, there was a raid on a werewolf facility we hit it because they had a werewolf we wanted to take out. Her name was Samantha. We attacked in hopes of trying to kill her. He was there for that fight. However he disappeared, we thought he was killed but we listed him as M.I.A. So we never looked for him" Nirvana said looking between them.

"2010, the year Maggie died" Laura said looking at Carmilla. "He used the attack to disappear."

"He has spent five years studying you Carmilla, five years of planning, five years of revenge brewing in him" Nirvana said watching them both.

"He's human, he'll die like any other human" Carmilla said watching as Nirvana shook her head.

"Didn't you hear a fucking word I just said" she shot at the vampire. "This man was the one we sent to kill troublesome Immortals. He was the man who could take out a demon charged werewolf. Carmilla, if he wants you dead, you're already dead. What did you do to him?"

"Well, he must be slipping up, cause we did see him on the plane" Laura said watching as Nirvana looked at her.

"Laura, if you saw him, it's because he wanted you to see him. His plan was ready to be launched" Nirvana said watching as Laura's face dropped at hearing this.

Carmilla cursed throwing her hands into the air. She moved over and picked up the picture of Maggie. Looking at it she turned and handed it to Nirvana who looked at it. She shrugged looking at the picture. The vampire sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair. "She's Maggie, she's his sister. I loved her, and I killed her. I was helping my mother who was serving Moniku" Carmilla spoke out softly watching as Nirvana looked up to her.

"You were trying to fucking raise Moniku" Nirvana suddenly bellowed making Carmilla flinch.

"My mother was, we had been for almost a hundred and fifty years. That woman Mujakina, told her she could have unlimited power. That werewolf helped us too" Carmilla said softly her head lowering.

"What were you promised huh. Was it power, a seat on a throne somewhere, what?" Nirvana shouted looking at Carmilla.

"Estate, and then I was promised both Estate and Maggie" Carmilla shouted back at Nirvana. "I was promised them both, promised that the only two women I loved would be returned to me" Carmilla shouted, tears starting to drip from her eyes. She looked over to Laura and then back to Nirvana.

Laura wrapped her in a hug, pulling her close. A lone tear dripping from her eyes as she clung tightly to the vampire. Nirvana looked at them as she lowered her head. Reaching out she placed her hand onto Carmilla's shoulder. "I understand how you feel" Nirvana said softly. "I would do anything to see my mother one last time."

"The question is how is Reaper able to know everything we are planning?" Laura asked pulling back from her.

Carmilla looked around from her to the computer. "He's been watching us all along" she said walking over to the computer. "Isn't that right Reaper?" She said staring at the computer.

The three women looked at the computer. Suddenly a screen popped up and they looked to see him sitting there in a chair smoking a cigarette. He smirked at them. " _Hello Nirvana, nice to see you again. Honestly I'm surprised, it took you all this long to figure out this is how I've been tracking you"_ he said smiling as he looked at them.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Let's keep moving right along with this story. It's getting close to the end of the story and soon we'll see Reaper's full plan come around. But until then just enjoy the coming chapters. Also this is one of the chapters which I ask that you please don't take offense to what Reaper says he's a bad guy trying to get in their heads, just remember that.**

 **Rated M: for strong graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language.**

 **Disclaimer: this is a work of fiction. I own nothing to do with the series just own the plot of this story. I don't intend to make a profit from this.**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

Reaper sat in his chair looking at them, the smoke curling up over his head. Resting his right leg over his left knee he smirked at them. He looked them all over watching as they glared at him. Tapping his cigarette he knocked some ash off of it. Reaching up he stroked his beard and continued to smirk at them. " _I've watched your podcast since you've started them. I knew of Carmilla even before you did Laura. If you hadn't fell for her you'd have a nice peaceful life. You can still walk away from her now"_ he said watching them look at one another.

"I'm not going to abandon her" Laura growled looking at him.

" _Standing by her side until the end, I admire that"_ he said smiling.

"It's not over yet" Carmilla hissed looking at him.

" _Didn't you hear Nirvana cause, I mean I did. Stellar description of me by the way. Couldn't have explained it better myself"_ he said turning is attention to Nirvana who was looking at him.

"Reaper, all your training, all your abilities. Squandered on revenge" Nirvana said looking at him.

He looked down for a few seconds before looking back up to her. Sitting forward he smirked at them. " _I have my plans once this is over. It starts with hunting down that woman who helped Carmilla. I have my revenge list written up. Once I'm done, well... that's for me to know"_ he said looking at them. " _Laura, don't miss your broadcast tonight"_ he said before cutting the link.

Carmilla and Laura looked at each other. Nirvana stood there next to them looking at them. Nirvana's phone started to ring. Answering it she talked for about a minute before sighing. Walking over to the table she started picking up the files. Carmilla and Laura looked at her as she walked back to them.

"Where are you going?" Laura asked looking at her.

"I have to get back to Texas. There is a problem, with my father, Betty needs me there" she responded her eyes drifting over to Carmilla. "If you want to win this, you need to work together. He's the only threat out there that can bring down your whole world" she said looking at her. She pulled her into a hug smiling. "You'll do fine" she said before walking to the door.

Carmilla and Laura watched as she walked out the door leaving them there. Both looked back to the file. They looked at Reaper's picture, looking into the eyes of the soldier. The one hunting them. Even in his picture he had an intimidating gaze.

"How do we beat something like him?" Laura asked looking at the picture.

"Together, like we did against mother" Carmilla said looking to Laura.

"I wish I had your confidence" Laura responded sitting down on the couch.

Carmilla looked at her before slowly moving to sit down next to her. Reaching over she grabbed her hand and held onto it. Leaning over she kissed her tenderly and lovingly. Pulling back she looked into the blonde's eyes. "I have this much confidence because, you have more courage than I do" Carmilla said looking at her.

"Yeah, I have more courage than you" Laura said sarcastically.

"You do, when you found out about all those girls who I helped kill. You didn't stop digging when you were threatened. You inspired me to stand up against her and to take her down. Your courage, it's what drove me. I love you because your bravery shows who you truly are. Someone who doesn't give up and doesn't back down" Carmilla said holding Laura's cheeks in her hands.

"You mean that?" Laura asked looking into her eyes.

"Yes, every word of it" the vampire said smiling at her.

Slowly Laura leaned in and kissed Carmilla with passion. She stroked her cheek and smiled at her. Slowly they laid back on the couch and held onto each other. They fell asleep like that as they clung tightly onto one another.

XX

Reaper sat in his hideout, his eyes watching the hacked video feed. Getting up from his table he looked at a wall. There were pictures of Maggie from her life. Reaching up he stroked one of the pictures. Turning he made his way into another room. As he walked he picked up a file from a table. On it were different designs for explosives. There were also guns hanging down from the wall. As he walked through a door he started flipping through the file. Looking forward he looked at LaFontaine who was tied down to a table. Lighting a cigarette he walked up to them.

"Susan LaFontaine" he said looking at the file.

"No one calls me that, that's not the way I see myself" they said looking up at him.

"Yeah, the woman who doesn't know what she is" he responded looking down at them. He looked at the bloody nose which was the only injury LaFontaine had sustained.

"Will you please stop calling me she" LaFontaine growled looking up at him.

"In case you forgot I'm not the good guy. I'm the guy with the gun" he said pulling out a pistol and sat it next to them. "I'll call you whatever I want" he said smirking at them.

"Okay, fair point" LaFontaine said looking at the gun. "Why haven't you killed me yet?"

"Well, I'm going to offer you a deal" he said walking over to a wall. Pressing a button he looked back to see the table get lifted up to a ninety degree angle. He walked around, moving a chair to sit in front of LaFontaine.

"What makes you think I would work with you?" They asked looking at him.

"Well, I gotta know one thing first" he said watching as they nodded to him. "Why are you friends with the vampire after her actions led to JP's death?" He asked looking at them.

LaFontaine lowered their head for a few seconds before looking back up at him. "It was your actions that killed him."

He chuckled before getting up. Moving up he looked them in the eyes. "Susan, do you know what she did?"

"She killed your sister" LaFontaine said watching as he nodded.

"Among many things yes. That's the important thing. My sister died for nothing" he said walking over to a table. He looked down at a picture of his sister. Pulling his shirt off he revealed the tattoos down his back. Looking down he grabbed another shirt. Turning he looked at LaFontaine. Their eyes looking his tattoos over. "She died so Carmilla could bring back some woman. It didn't happen" he said walking up to them. "If Carmilla hadn't killed my sister, we wouldn't be here right now. Every action has an equal and opposite reaction. Sometimes it takes years for the reaction to come full circle" he said putting his shirt on.

"You could have forgiven Carmilla" they said making Reaper look to them.

"Do you forgive me for killing JP and Wilson?" He asked watching as they lowered their head and looked away from him. "I thought not" he said walking around the table.

"What's this deal?" LaFontaine asked looking back to him.

"Well, I won't kill you and Perry" he said looking at them. "You two just need to leave tonight. Put this town in your rear view mirror, and never look back."

"You mean abandon Laura and Carm?" They asked watching as he smirked.

"Bingo" he said smirking as he pushed the table into the room with the computers. Looking over he saw a red dot moving towards the house. Walking over he grabbed a gag and moved up to look at LaFontaine. Smiling he stuffed it into their mouth. "Yes or no, do you accept?" He asked watching as they just glared at him. Judging by the look on your face that's a no" he said smirking watching as a middle finger was given to him. "Well, this will be fun then" he said turning back to the computer.

XX

"LaFontaine is missing" Perry screamed coming into the house. She looked to Carmilla and Laura who both shot up startled. They looked at each other and then back to Perry. Her face was full of fear as she moved over to them. "LaFontaine is gone. I think Reaper has them" Perry half shouted looking at them.

Laura ran over to her computer and looked at it. "Reaper, I know you are there, answer me" she said looking at the computer. They looked to see the video screen pop up. They looked to see Reaper looking at them. He smiled before moving out of the way. Strapped to a table was LaFontaine. The three women gasped when they saw their friend strapped to the table. Turning back to the camera he smiled as he walked over to LaFontaine's side.

" _So glad you called, maybe Perry would be more willing to talk"_ he said smiling.

"Talk about what?" She asked watching as he smirked.

" _You and LaFontaine can go free, I won't kill either of you. All you two have to do is leave Laura and Carmilla, tonight"_ he said watching as she looked at them.

"Perry, you can't trust him" Carmilla said pulling her back to herself.

"He's going to kill LaFontaine if I don't do something" Perry said looking at her.

"Perry, please we need you" Laura said looking at her.

"No you don't, you two have each other. I just keep getting in the way" Perry said looking at her. "This is how I can save LaFontaine."

" _Listen to her girls, she's actually right... for once"_ Reaper said making them look back to him.

"Okay, we don't need your help" Perry screamed at him. She looked back to Carmilla and Laura. "I don't have super abilities like Carmilla. I ain't super smart like Laura. I'm no where near as brave as LaFontaine. I'm just a normal girl, I can't do this. I can't keep up with you three" Perry said lowering her head. Slowly she looked back to the screen. "I can't let LaFontaine die, their my closest friend and family to me" she said looking at LaFontaine in the screen. She looked to see them shaking their head telling her not to agree with it.

"Perry, please we need you" Laura said turning her to face her.

She looked at her before looking back to see Reaper smirking. She looked between the others. Looking at them she looked as Laura took her hand into hers. She looked back to Carmilla who nodded, agreeing with Laura. Slowly she looked back to Reaper who was waiting on her reply.

"I'm not going anywhere" Perry said watching as LaFontaine cheered.

Reaper looked at her before looking back to LaFontaine. " _You agree with her Susan?"_ He asked watching as they nodded. Looking back to the screen he smiled. " _Very well"_ he said tapping a key on the keyboard.

There was a high pitched whine making everyone look at Perry. Suddenly there was a small explosion making her scream out in pain. She fell to the ground screaming in agonizing pain. Laura and Carmilla dropped down to her side. Blood poured out from the wounds in her leg. It started forming a pool around her body as they struggled to keep pressure on the wound. Laura looked at Perry to see her face getting pale from all the blood she was loosing. Carmilla looked over to Laura who looked back at her. Slowly she shook her head making Laura gasp as she struggled to keep Perry alive. Carmilla slowly pulled her hands back and looked at Perry's face. Her eyes were open, but there was no longer life in them. Laughter started filling their ears and both looked up to the computer. Standing up they looked at Reaper who was laughing at them.

" _Cellphones, they can be so dangerous. The battery overheats and they can explode. That close to the leg, they hit a main artery. Bleeding out in a minuet flat"_ he spoke laughing as he glanced back to LaFontaine who was crying. Turning he smiled as he sat down. " _You'll find Susan at the warehouse where we first talked Carmilla. Have a good night everyone"_ he said before deactivating the link. Carmilla and Laura looked at the computer before looking back to Perry's body. Both cried softly as Carmilla leaned down. Once she did she closed her unmoving eyes.

"We're going to kill that bastard" Carmilla said looking back at Laura.

"Yes, we are" Laura said agreeing with her.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Almost done and once, Reaper is carving his path through everyone and he isn't stopping. Hard to stop someone who had their mind set on revenge. Well it's almost done and soon things will happen. So enjoy the chapter.**

 **Rated M: for strong graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language.**

 **Disclaimer: this is a work of fiction. I own nothing to do with the series just own the plot of this story. I don't intend to make a profit from this.**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

Laura pulled a sheet over Perry, tears in her eyes. She looked up to see Carmilla carrying a pistol in hand. Looking to Laura she got up to join her side. They walked outside towards the car. Walking over to it Carmilla stopped Laura making her look up at her. Reaching forward she pulled her into a loving hug. After she did the vampire pulled back and gave her a tender and loving kiss. Their heads tipped together as both held onto one another.

"We need to save Laf" Laura said looking at her.

"We will" Carmilla said her head tipped to Laura's. Once she pulled back she looked down the road. "After we save Laf, we kill Reaper" she hissed her eyes focusing down the road. Then she saw it, a figure walking towards them. Once she saw who it was she smiled.

XX

Reaper laid out on a hill, rested in front of him was an MSR sniper rifle. Looking up he looked as the stars gleamed overhead. Looking back down he looked at the picture of Maggie. "It all ends tonight" he said looking through the night vision scope. Looking on he looked to see LaFontaine tied to stakes in the ground. They were on their knees. Smirking he looked as a car slowly pulled up to the burned out warehouse. He looked as both Carmilla and Laura got out of their car. "Show time" he said smirking.

XX

Laura and Carmilla looked to see LaFontaine staked down to the ground. Slowly they walked towards their friend. They looked around, no signs of Reaper. Walking up to LaFontaine they kneeled in front of them. They watched as their friend lifted their head up to look at them.

"Laf, are you okay?" Laura asked stroking their cheek.

"I just watched a psycho kill Perry, so no" they said looking at them.

Carmilla reached out and pulled the stakes up. She looked at LaFontaine as she pulled them back to their feet. She looked back to Laura who held onto her pistol. They moved back towards the car but stopped. They looked to see two of the tires flat. Suddenly the side of the car had sparks shooting out of it. They dropped down.

"Where are you Reaper?" Carmilla shouted looking around.

" _Well within range, I can see you two just fine"_ he responded chuckling.

"You're going to pay for what you did ass hole" Laura shouted, her eyes full of hate. She looked around hoping to spot him.

" _It ends tonight, both of you will see that"_ his voice responded making them look around.

"There are three of us you dick, what's your plan" Carmilla shouted looking around.

" _This"_ Reaper responded with a chuckle.

Suddenly LaFontaine started screaming making them look at them. They fell to their knees grabbing their head. Laura and Carmilla ran over to them. They clung onto LaFontaine as they fell backwards. Carmilla held onto her as she stared down at their friend. Suddenly their head twitched fast to the right. Their left eye bugged out a bit, and blood shot. Both Laura and Carmilla looked at LaFontaine as blood rolled out of their ears and nose.

"LaFontaine" Laura said softly. "LaFontaine" She said shaking their shoulder. "Laf" she screamed out. "You bastard" she screamed jumping up. She started firing the pistol at nothing. "You killed all of our friends. The people we loved" she screamed looking around the lot. "Show yourself."

" _In a bit darling, still got one more thing to do"_ he said with a chuckle.

Suddenly the car they arrived in exploded into a fire ball. Carmilla and Laura pulled back in shock at seeing this. They looked at one another before they heard the chuckling. Both looked to see Reaper, he was walking towards them from their right. He had a sniper rifle slung over his back. Laura screamed at him as her pistol came up. She fired two shots at him but missed him. He continued to walk towards them. He looked to Carmilla who was staggering to get back to her feet.

"Carmilla, what's wrong?" Laura asked helping her back up.

"Silver, there's silver in the air" the vampire wheezed out.

"That's right, that bomb, fine silver particles launched into the air. Your blood sucking bitch is no more stronger than you are" Reaper said walking up to them. He looked down at LaFontaine's body and smirked. "Like it, I call it a rice bomb. No bigger than a grain of rice, but it has enough power to turn someone's brain to mush. It's my own design."

Laura raised the gun up again but there was the rhythmic sound of the hammer hitting the firing pin. She looked at it before looking back up to him. He just smirked as he raised his own pistol. He pointed it at her before turning the gun towards Carmilla. However instead of firing the gun he started laughing.

"Just kill us already" Carmilla hissed at him.

"I told you Carmilla I don't want to kill you" he said walking forward. He walked up to face her. "I want you to suffer." Suddenly his hand shot out and grabbed Laura by her throat and picked her up. Carmilla screamed out and tried to strike him only for him to grab her arm. He looked at both of them before kicking Carmilla back. He turned to look at her as he kept Laura firmly in his grasp. He smirked as he pulled her close to himself. Sniffing her hair he exhaled with a laugh. "I see why you like her so much, she smells good."

Suddenly Laura stabbed a knife into his thigh making him roar out in pain. He released her, and his hand grabbed the knife. Looking down he pulled the knife out watching as blood started gushing from the wound. Looking up he watched as Laura picked up Carmilla and they started running for the burnt out building. He pulled out his pistol and it a fit of anger started firing the gun. Walking after them he continued to fire the gun. The bullets whipping around them.

Laura pulled Carmilla into the building slamming the door shut behind them. She ducked as some bullets ripped through the sheet metal. Looking to a shelf she tipped it over, blocking the door. She looked as Carmilla panted and coughed at her feet. "Come on Carmilla, we gotta keep going" she said helping her back up.

"Laura, I did this for a living" Reaper shouted as more bullets started ripping through the metal.

Laura looked back before she started moving forward. She looked at the next pathway leading into another room. As she walked she looked down. Stopping only for a second she saw the charred picture of herself in the shower. She growled a bit as she continued forward. There was a loud crash on the door making her look back. She heard Reaper let out a bellowing roar as he continued to slam into the door.

"Come on, we gotta keep moving" she said softly to Carmilla as they moved slowly through the building.

Carmilla looked up at her before to the doorway. Slowly they moved through the door. They stopped, the moonlight shining down through the burnt out building. Just then they noticed something, it was quiet. Reaper wasn't pounding on the door anymore. Both looked back to see he hadn't broken through the door. Slowly they struggled forwards moving to the far exit.

Suddenly there was a loud metallic clang and Laura screamed out in pain. She fell to the ground pulling Carmilla along with her. Once they hit the ground another metallic clang was heard and Carmilla started screaming. They both looked to see that Laura's foot had been caught in a bear trap. The same was said for the vampire who's forearm was trapped in one as well. Both grunted and growled as they struggled to free themselves. The steel bear traps had them firmly rooted to the ground, they weren't getting free.

"I'm sorry Carmilla" Laura said making the vampire look at her. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you." Her eyes starting to fill with tears.

"I'm sorry I brought this down on you, I didn't want anything to happen to you" Carmilla said gasping out in pain.

Footsteps sounded behind them making them both look. Reaper appeared out of the darkness. He smirked down at them as he walked towards them. Kneeling near them he smirked. "Don't get up on my account" he said before punching Laura across the face knocking her out. He turned to Carmilla who was glaring up at him. He punched her too knocking her out as well.

XX

Laura's eyes fluttered open, her vision blurred as her head lifted up. Looking around she looked to see Carmilla in a chair left of her. She was tied down as well. Strangely though she felt no pain in her foot. Looking down she saw her ankle and foot had been bandaged up. She looked over to see Carmilla's arm was bandaged too. A deep grunt came from her right making her look. She looked to see Reaper sitting on a table. He was in his boxers and a bright light shined over his leg. She looked as he was stitching his wound up.

"Everything went as planned" he said as he cut the thread. "Well, all except the part where I got stabbed, hadn't planned on that" he chuckled as he placed a bandage over the wound. He looked up at Laura who was glaring at him. Jumping off the table he grabbed a new pair of jeans and put them on.

"What are you going to do to us?" She asked watching him as he pulled a shirt on.

"We're going to have a chat" he said pulling out a knife.

Carmilla started to moan as her eyes slowly opened. She looked around before looking over to Laura. Her eyes drifted over to see Reaper looking at them as he held onto his knife. He smiled as he walked over to them. Reaching out he grabbed Laura by her face. He held onto her as slowly he brought the knife towards her eye.

"This might pinch a bit" he said with a chuckle. His expression soon grew dark as he stared at her. "An eye for an eye" he hissed out as he moved the knife closer.

"No, you son of a bitch let her go" Carmilla screamed out. Her eyes wide she watched as the knife was brought closer and closer to Laura's eye. "Focus on my voice Laura, just focus on me" she spoke softly as he smiled at her.

Suddenly he spun around and threw the knife at a wall. He looked at them who gave him confused looks. "Torcher wasn't ever my thing" he said pulling a chair up to them. "That was Will's, no I just preferred to shoot people" he said looking at them as he pulled out a pack of smokes. Lighting one up he exhaled as he looked at them.

"You said you wanted to chat?" Laura asked glaring at him.

"Yes, I do" he said looking at them.

"What about?" Carmilla growled looking at him.

"About five years ago" he said leaning forward. "When Maggie died" he finished exhaling smoke through his nose.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**It's time to learn about Reaper's past and to find out what he was like before all of this. There's just three more chapters to go and then the epilogue. Soon this story will be over but it's just the beginning of Carmilla's story. Hope y'all enjoy.**

 **Rated M: for strong graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language.**

 **Disclaimer: this is a work of fiction. I own nothing to do with the series just own the plot of this story. I don't intend to make a profit from this.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven**

 **Twenty miles outside San Antonio Texas, 2010**

A black hawk helicopter swooped in over the grasslands of Texas. Reaper sat in his seat looking out across the landscape. He looked down as the helicopter landed in a military base. Climbing out he grabbed his duffel bag and looked around. Soldiers moved around the base. Throwing the bag over his shoulder he walked through a group of soldiers who all patted him on the back smiling to see him. He laughed as he walked up to a woman. Dropping his bag he saluted her. She wore a black military suit. Her hair was brown in color. She looked at him and saluted him back.

"General Betty Director, good to see you again" he said smiling at her.

"Lieutenant Colonel Connors, welcome back" she said smiling at him.

 _A day after dropping her off at the airport I had to return for my deployment._

Reaper moved to the barracks. Some soldiers were playing cards others were reading books or talking. Moving over to his room he sat his bag down. Looking over he opened his laptop and turned it on. Walking over to his bed he picked his bag up and put it on the bed. Looking over to his laptop he heard the sound of a chime from his computer. Walking over he saw a Instant Message window pop up.

 _MagPie: I made it to Silas, it's beautiful here._

 _Reaperman: Good to hear, be safe little one._

 _MagPie: I'll call you eight tonight your time._

 _Reaperman: Okay baby sister enjoy yourself._

The door to his room opened making him turn around. He looked to see an Asian American man standing there. He walked up to face the new comer. Suddenly the man punched him in the gut making him double over. Reaper coughed a bit before standing back to his full height. Suddenly he punched the man back however the man fell to his knees. Reaper just smirked before helping the man back to his feet.

"When you going to learn Will, you're never going to beat me" Reaper said smiling at him.

"Someday I'll beat you" Will said smirking as he walked over to Reaper's desk. "We got a mission tomorrow" He said looking back to Reaper who was unpacking his bag.

"What's the mark?" Reaper asked looking back to him.

Will handed him a file which he flipped through. "A vampire went off the reservation so to speak. She's been hunting people, werewolves, and other vampires" Will said watching as Reaper continued to flip through the file.

"Anything like the werewolf last year?" Reaper asked looking at the picture of the vampire.

"Strangely no, she's just looking for her mate I guess" Will said chuckling as he looked back to him.

"What's her name?" Reaper asked looking at the picture of the Asian woman.

"Not sure" Will responded looking at him. "Rumor has it Betty has her mate down in the lab."

"I'm not hunting this one" Reaper said passing the file back to Will.

"We need to take her out" Will said looking at him.

"Read the file, every once in a while she goes on a rampage like this. The vampires get her under control. Not our problem" Reaper responded looking at him.

"Well, you can hunt down Shego" Will said watching as Reaper walked over to his dresser. He opened a pack of cigarettes and passed one to Will.

"Du, there's gotta be something else to hunt" Reaper said looking at him. They lit their cigarettes up. Both looked at each other as they walked out of the room.

"Shego is one of the top targets on Betty's list" Will said as they stepped outside.

"A super powered werewolf, that's on the top of everyone's list" Reaper said looking over to Will.

"Well, we got to hunt something" Will said looking at him.

"We will" Reaper said smirking before they both looked to see a C-130 landing.

 _Four months had passed, we hunted down several different Immortals across the country._

Reaper fired his gun, the M-4 firing quickly. The brass clattering around him. He looked as two werewolves fell to the ground dead. Quickly pulling out his pistol he started firing on another. Walking through a door he looked to see a wounded female werewolf trying to crawl away. Walking up to her he stepped on her back. Firing his pistol he executed the woman. Holstering the pistol he turned to see Will walking in behind him.

"Rest of the building is clear" Will said looking at him.

"Good, check the computers. Betty wants Drakken's location" he ordered pointing at a computer.

"Sirs" a soldier said coming in behind them. Both Will and Reaper looked to the man as he walked in. "We got a fix on the location of Drakken's outpost" the soldier said.

"Excellent" Reaper said as they took the hard drives of the computers. They walked outside. They walked up to see a helicopter landing in a field. They darted over to it and flew back to Texas. He looked out across the landscape to see another helicopter joining his.

"So, Who's this woman your sister is seeing?" Will said through the radio.

"Some girl named Carmilla" he responded looking over the fields below.

"You meet her yet?" Will asked looking his gun over.

"Negative, I told her I wanted to meet her in person" he responded looking over his shoulder at his squad mate.

"Well, the squad has your back if you need it" another soldier said smirking at him.

"Hell yeah, we got your back" Will said with a laugh.

Reaper smiled before looking back to the base as they landed. Climbing out he walked with his team towards the headquarters. They looked to see Betty standing there looking at them. They walked up and saluted her.

"Excellent work Reaper Squad, we have Drakken's location. Shego is with him, we know that. We're going to do recon until then relax here. We'll let you know when another mission comes up" she said smiling at them. They all saluted her again before dispersing.

 _That was the night my life would change, I just didn't know it yet._

Reaper walked into his quarters. He changed into his navy t-shirt and shorts. His computer started ringing making him look. Walking over he taped the answer button. He looked to see his sisters smiling face. He smiled back at her as he sat down on the chair next to him. She was wearing a nice dress making him arch an eyebrow.

"Going somewhere?" He asked looking at her.

"Carmilla said she's going to take me somewhere nice" Maggie said smiling as she looked her dress over. "How do I look?" She asked standing up and twirling around. She looked back at him as she got up to the camera.

"Beautiful, Carmilla's lucky to have you" he said smiling. Watching as she blushed and brushed some hair back from over her ear. Slowly her face got a somber look on it as she lowered her head. "Mags, what is it?"

"I need to tell you something about Carmilla" she said softly her head tipped down.

Reaper sat forward in his chair and looked at her. "Did she hurt you?" He asked his voice becoming protective.

"No, nothing like that" she said chuckling softly with a shake of her head. "There's something about her you need to know."

"What is it?" He asked watching as she looked back up to him.

"Carmilla, she's..." she started softly before slowly lowering her head, her voice and actions becoming timid. "She's a vampire" she said looking up at him.

Reaper looked at her, his eyes locking with hers. Getting up he walked over to his door and opened it. Looking out he didn't see anyone. Closing the door he moved back to the computer. Grabbing some headphones he plugged them into his computer and looked at her. "A vampire?" He asked in a hushed tone, checking to see if what she said real. She nodded slightly as she looked at him.

"I wanted to tell you, but I was scared to. I know you hunt them" she said looking at him.

He looked at her as he lowered his head. "Does she make you happy?" He asked watching as she nodded a bit. "You've always been your own person. You also did whatever you wanted" he said looking at her. "You acted the same way when you were afraid to tell me you were lesbian" he said watching as she looked at him. "You have my blessing" he said watching as she smiled brightly. "A fair warning, she hurts you, me and my squad will kill her" he said watching as she giggled a bit.

"I know you will" she said smiling. She looked at her phone before smiling again. "Listen, I've got to go. I'll call you tomorrow night and let you know how it went" she said smiling.

"Okay, be safe I love you" he said smiling softly.

"I love you too" she said before kissing her hand and placing it on the screen.

He kissed his too and placed it on his own. He looked as the line disconnected and he sat there staring at the reflection of himself. Looking back he heard a knock on his door. "Come" he said looking back. Will opened the door and walked in carrying two beers. He passed him one.

"Good chat with your sister?" He asked looking at Reaper.

"Yeah, it was" he said opening his beer.

 _Little did I know, that was the last time I would talk to her. The next night I waited for her to call and she never did. Three weeks I waited for her to call and it never happened._

"Betty, I'm not asking for an invasion force, I'm asking for me and my squad to infiltrate Silas. Something is going on at that fucking school" Reaper said his hands resting on her desk.

"That is foreign soil, I won't authorize a mission" she said looking at him. "I won't allow you and your team to go after something just cause your sister hasn't called you in three weeks" she said watching as he sighed throwing his hands up.

"Betty, that is my fucking sister" he roared watching as she looked up at him.

"And the Slayers are under my command Lieutenant Colonel" Betty growled getting to her feet.

Reaper backed down watching as she looked at him. He stood at attention watching as she walked around her desk. She sighed before lowering her head. Her eyes looked back up to him. "Find me proof, find me something is going on there. You find me that, and I'll authorize a mission" she said watching as he looked at her. He saluted her and she saluted back. "Reaper, if it's worth anything. If anything happened to my husband and kids, I'd kill anyone who had anything to do with it."

Reaper turned and walked out of the room to find Will and his squad waiting on him. He just walked through them and down the hall. Will looked at others before chasing after him. "What's the word?" He asked catching up to him.

"We stand down" Reaper responded as they walked down the hall.

"What?" He asked watching as Reaper walked outside.

"We need to find proof, proof there's something going on there" he responded turning to look at Will. "Mount up, we're hitting Drakken's compound today" he said walking towards the armory. As he walked he looked at the picture of his sister.

XX

Reaper's helicopter landed and he jumped out quickly. His gun came up and he opened fire killing two werewolves. A soldier next to him took a bullet in his head killing him. He moved forward firing his gun with the others. Moving into the building he looked back to see Will battling a black werewolf with burning green paws. He watched as Will took a hit and fell to the ground. Turning he saw chaos around him. Slowly he slipped away and moved outside.

Looking over he saw a werewolf get into a car. Running over he pulled out his pistol and jumped into the passenger seat shocking the werewolf. "Drive" he ordered pushing his pistol into her chest. She looked at him before they sped away. After a few hours they pulled into an old warehouse. He motioned her to get out of the car and she did as ordered. Looking around he saw they hadn't been followed.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked watching as he looked back to her.

"I have my own mission to do" Reaper said as he looked at her. "Thank you for the ride" he said snapping his pistol up and shooting her in the head.

 _That was when I started my plan. I hid out, working on hacking into Silas. Eventually one day I did. Once I did, I knew I has found something._

Reaper stroked his beard reading over different papers from Silas University. He found many different things, all the things that pertained to Carmilla. He had found pictures of her dating back a hundred fifty years. Along with that one missing girl each year. He knew now his sister was one on the list. He looked at the picture of his sister. Pouring a glass of whiskey he looked at his computer.

Suddenly he spun around and fired three shots. A vampire screamed out in pain as he started burning up into flames. Standing up he started firing shots at another vampire who he hit. The second one burned up into ash.

"You should've just let things be" a vampire said from the darkness of the house.

"I'm after Carmilla, do you work for her?" He asked looking into the dark.

"Work for Carmilla?" The vampire started laughing. "I work for her mother. You good human, you've been meddling to much" the voice said.

"Where's my sister?" He growled looking into the darkness.

"She's dead" he said with a chuckle.

Reaper closed his eyes, he already knew it but this confirmed it. He shook his head before spinning around throwing a knife. He heard the vampire screech out in pain. Turning a light on he looked to see the vampire pinned to the wall. Walking up to the vampire he glared down at it. Reaper looked at the vampire as he kneeled looking at him. The vampire started laughing as he looked up at him.

"The human world will fall. Moniku will rise once more" It hissed up at him.

"I don't care about the world, I just want Carmilla" he said raising his pistol up.

"Kill me, and you..."

The gun fired and the vampire burned up to ash. He turned and walked back over to his computer. Looking down he looked at the picture of Carmilla. Closing the computer he packed it up before walking out of the building. As he walked away, the building caught fire. He had his mind set, Carmilla was going to pay for her actions.

XX

 **Present day.**

Carmilla and Laura looked at Reaper as he poured himself a glass of bourbon. Walking over to a table he picked up a picture of Maggie. He took a sip of the alcohol and turned to look at them. Walking up to them he sat down across from Carmilla. They looked at one another as he took another sip of the drink. "I want to know, I want to know what happened to my sister. I want to know what you did to her" he said looking at her.

Carmilla looked at him before looking to Laura. Slowly she lowered her head. "Okay, I'll tell you what happened" she said softly.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Okay this is a long chapter but it sets up a lot. This will also answer what exactly happened to Maggie. So I'll stop talking and let you read. Please enjoy.**

 **Rated M: for strong graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language.**

 **Disclaimer: this is a work of fiction. I own nothing to do with the series just own the plot of this story. I don't intend to make a profit from this.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve**

 **Silas University, 2010**

 _It had seemed like forever since I had been happy._

Carmilla woke up to see the sun shining through her window. She sat up slowly and yawned her eyes looking over at a picture on her desk. It was a picture of her and Maggie sitting at a lunch table laughing. Picking it up she held onto it and kissed it softly before getting up. Walking over to the window she looked down watching as some of the students were doing work outs in the yard. There was a yawn from her bed making her look back. She looked to see Maggie sitting up slowly. Smiling she walked back over to the bed.

"Good morning beautiful" she said softly as she kissed her.

"Right back at ya" Maggie said smiling. She looked as Maggie's dog tag necklace clanked a bit. Reaching down she kissed them before smiling at Carmilla.

"I've been meaning to ask you why do you do that every morning?" The vampire asked watching as Maggie looked at her.

"My brother gave me his dog tags, it's my way of staying close to him" she responded looking at her. Maggie looked at the clock and saw the time. "Gotta get to class, I'll see you this afternoon" Maggie said kissing her. Carmilla watched as she got up and got dressed. She moved around grabbing her books and a backpack. After she was done she moved over and kissed Carmilla once more. "I love you" she said smiling at her.

"I love you" Carmilla said watching as she darted to the door and walked out. Once the door closed Carmilla was left sitting there. Her smile slowly dropped as she lowered her head. "What?" She grumbled seemingly to nothing.

"She's a cute one" a woman's voice said from behind her. Glancing back she saw a woman in a white suit and curled white hair. Her eyes looked down at Carmilla who was sitting on the bed. "We will try summoning Moniku tonight" she said watching as Carmilla looked back to her.

"I'll find you someone for tonight" she said looking at the woman.

"Mujakina, she wants her for it" the woman said watching as Carmilla turned to look at her.

"No, not her. I will find you someone else, Maggie is not going to die" Carmilla growled turning to face the woman.

Suddenly the woman grabbed her by her throat and slammed her up to the wall. She smiled as she gently brushed her cheek and looked at the younger vampire. "Don't tell me you've actually fallen in love with that human" she said watching as Carmilla lowered her head. "Don't you remember what happened the last time you tried to claim a human mate. It didn't end well for her. Besides, this is the best way to get her back" the woman said watching as Carmilla looked away from her.

"Please mother, don't kill this one" she pleaded softly.

"The decision is final, bring her tonight" her mother said before suddenly disappearing.

 _Of course, my happiness never last forever._

Carmilla waited for Maggie outside of her classroom. Once the doors opened she watched as the students filed out. Soon the black mane of her love appeared making her smile. Maggie walked up to her and wrapped her in a hug. Pulling back she kissed her before they walked outside. They walked under a tree and sat down. Maggie sat with her back to Carmilla's chest. Said vampire sat there and held onto her, holding tightly onto her.

"So, what if we ran away together. I could give you the world" Carmilla said softly as she held onto Maggie's hand.

"I'd love that idea, but my brother. Well, he wouldn't be to happy. He might hunt you down" Maggie said looking back at Carmilla with a smirk.

"What's he like?" The vampire asked smirking at her.

"My bad ass Navy SEAL brother?" She asked watching as Carmilla nodded. "He puts on a big show, but that's only to protect me. He wouldn't harm a soul unless he had to" she said stroking her hand. "He's a very gentle soul, he's kind to me, loves me very much. When I was four and he was eight, he brought me home a kitten. I loved that little thing. I had her until I was six. Our dad killed her one night in a drunken rage. I cried for days, but he was right there, taking me to get ice cream, doing what he could to make me happy.

"One day when I was twelve, our father got drunk. There were things he did to me, but only when my brother wasn't home. This day he was drunk, and he had beaten my mother to a bloody pulp. My brother was out hunting, I had hid in my room, trying to stay hidden. He got back as our father got into my room. At about that time I heard my brother and father shouting at each other. Then, a gunshot and my father's body hitting the ground.

"My brother killed our dad to protect us. The cops never brought charges up against him, seeing it as justified. Three weeks later our mom hooked up with some piece of shit who would beat her. My brother established with him right off the bat if he touched me, he'd kill him. I guess in a small town word gets around. Eventually he had enough of how I was being treated and in the middle of the night we left. Went to his friend's trailer park and we lived there."

Carmilla listened to the story watching as Maggie traced outlines on her hand. They sat there silence around them as they let the warm rays of the sun shine down on them. She looked as a lone tear moved down her cheek after retelling the story. Reaching up she stroked the tear away. Looking up she looked at the tree branch above them. Standing up she pull Maggie up to her feet. Hooking her arm around her waist she jumped up into the tree. She smiled looking at Maggie who smiled back at her. Both sat down and clung to one another. They looked to see someone below snapping pictures.

"Hey, take our picture" Carmilla called down to the photographer.

He looked up at them and nodded with a smile. Raising his camera he snapped the picture of them. "I'll email you the picture in a few" he said looking up at them.

Maggie gave him her email, smiling as she leaned her head back onto Carmilla's shoulder. The vampire looked at her before looking up. She saw her mother standing under the cover of a walkway. She looked at both of them before turning and walking into the building.

"You sure, you sure you don't want to run away?" Carmilla asked watching as Maggie looked back at her and smiled.

"Once school is done, I'm for that" Maggie said kissing her hand.

"Wear something nice tonight, I'm going to take you out" Carmilla said nuzzling into the crook of her neck.

"Mmm, where to?" Maggie asked tipping her head back to Carmilla's.

"You'll see" Carmilla said softly kissing her cheek.

 _I was ready to run away that night, to get her as far away as possible._

Carmilla stood outside of Maggie's room. She looked down, thinking about the events that would happen. All the people she helped kill only for a chance to get Estate back. Looking up she looked as the door opened surprising her. She wore a black dress. It was just above her knees with thin straps over her shoulders. Her blue eyes looked at her, her hair straightened. It bounced around her head. She smiled at Carmilla who looked at her with a slack jaw.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies" Maggie said rubbing a finger along Carmilla's jaw.

The vampire shook her head and chuckled a bit as she leaned in and kissed her. Taking her hand they walked outside down towards a diner. Walking in they were seated at a table. Carmilla looked at Maggie as she picked up her menu. Her smile dropped as she looked to her own menu. A lone blood tear rolling down her cheek as she closed her eyes. Wiping the tear away she smiled again.

"Everything looks so good" Maggie said lowering her menu.

"Get whatever you want" the vampire said looking at her.

"You sure?" Maggie asked looking at Carmilla who smiled and nodded.

An hour passed and both had ate their dinners laughing and joking as they held onto each other's hands. Carmilla looked at Maggie, memorizing her features. The feel of her skin, the look of her hair. Her intoxicating scent that filled her nose. She looked at Maggie who smiled at her. She smiled back before leaning over and kissing her. "You sure, you sure you don't want to run away. I can give you anything you want" Carmilla offered one more time.

Maggie started chuckling a bit, her face blushing as she looked at her. "Carmilla, I'd love too. Just not right now" Maggie said watching as Carmilla lowered her head.

 _I wanted her to run away, an argument with you would have been nothing._

Carmilla walked down the road guiding Maggie through the woods. She pulled her up to a clearing. There was a rock in the middle of the clearing. Maggie smiled before darting up the rock. She looked back to Carmilla. She smiled down at the vampire before disappearing behind the rock. Carmilla came around the rock to see Maggie's dress hanging from a tree. She walked around the rock to see Maggie's nude figure laying in the grass. She looked up to Carmilla as she pulled her clothes off. She moved down and pulled Maggie to herself as they kissed deeply.

Hours passed and both laid in the grass nude, blanketed by the moon and the stars. Maggie's form was curled next to Carmilla's nuzzling into her. Carmilla looked up at the moon, her blood tears flowing in streams. Suddenly torches sparked up making Maggie sit up quickly. Carmilla slowly sat up next to her and looked around. She looked to see her mother walking up to them. Maggie covered herself up as she looked around to her.

"Carmilla what's going on?" She asked looking at Carmilla. She noticed that her eyes were stained with her blood tears. "Carmilla?"

Carmilla looked to see a woman walking up to join her mother. She wore a black hood that fell behind her like a cape. Under her hood strands of black hair could be seen and glowing green eyes peered through her black hair. She had a slim build with a skin complexion similar to Carmilla. She wore a black Victorian style bodice with black Victorian design with white satin material running over the breasts and stomach of her bodice. She wore black arm bands, but on her right arm band was a white circle with a five point star on it. She also sported a silver Victorian crystal choker as well as black laced steampunk knee high boots. The woman then looked down to Maggie. "Oh, she is beautiful" the woman said smiling.

Carmilla pushed Maggie behind herself and looked up at the woman. "Mujakina, please not this one. I'll give you another woman, not Maggie" Carmilla pleaded looking at her.

"We need her blood, she's pure hearted" Mujakina said walking over to them. She looked as Carmilla hissed at her, bearing her fangs. Suddenly the woman's hand shot out and grabbed the vampire by her throat. "My master will rise, and demons will once again rule. You do this, you can have both Estate and Maggie" she said watching as Carmilla's eyes dropped a bit.

"Please" the vampire said softly.

Maggie screamed making Carmilla look back. Two vampires clung to her making her scream out. Carmilla looked back to Mujakina who smirked a bit before pulling out a knife. She looked at it before raising it up and setting it in Carmilla's hand.

"No" Carmilla said kneeling as Mujakina released her. She fell to her knees crying. "Please."

"Kill her, bring back Moniku. For serving her faithfully she will reward you" the demon said looking at her.

"Maybe I don't want to bring back Estate. I have her now" Carmilla said watching as she turned to look at her.

Mujakina pulled out a box and looked at it. It was a black colored box that had two dog paws on it. There were carvings of dogs on the side of it. "My master's essence is contained in this box. A relic from the Inu Clan. The blood of one pure hearted is more powerful than anyone else. This will work" the demon said watching as Carmilla stared at the box.

The vampire looked back to Maggie who was looking at her. Suddenly a vampire struck her over the head. Blood started rolling out of the wound. Her eyes lazily opened as the blood poured over her them. Carmilla started crying as she walked over to Maggie. The woman looked up at her blinking slowly as she looked at Carmilla. Her eyes were looking into Carmilla's.

"Merciful death or let her suffer the choice is yours. Like with Estate, you must spill her blood in order for her to come back to you" Mujakina called making Carmilla look between them both. Slowly she looked back to Maggie, her eyes full of love and forgiveness.

"I love you Carmilla, I forgive you" she said looking as Carmilla gasped and cried harder.

Slowly she dragged the knife across her throat, blood sprayed up and hit her in the face. Another vampire filled an alabaster chalice the blood overflowing from it. The vampire moved past her towards Mujakina. Carmilla kneeled down over Maggie's body that was still twitching a bit. She sobbed as she held onto her body. She looked back to see Mujakina walk over to a vampire.

"Drink" she ordered the female vampire. The vampire did as ordered drinking all of the blood. She opened the box and looked at the black glowing mass. "Moniku arise" she said watching as the mass swirled around and shot into the vampire. The vampire inhaled sharply, her eyes becoming a golden color. However very quickly the eyes started bleeding. She started screaming as she fell to her knees. Her skin started to melt and fall from her bones. Soon nothing but a skeleton remained and the black smoke drifted back to the box.

"Another failure" Mujakina said closing the box.

"Maggie is dead, for nothing" Carmilla hissed making Mujakina and her mother look back to her. She sat the dead woman down, closing her lifeless eyes. Looking back up she hissed, her fangs extending out. Her eyes becoming a blood red shade as she stared at both of them. "If it's the last thing I do, I will kill you both" she hissed deeply as she stared at both of them.

"We shall see child" Mujakina said walking away.

Carmilla watched as everyone left leaving her there. Slowly she looked back to Maggie's body holding it tightly. She started crying as she clung to her body. "I'm so sorry Maggie. I loved you, I truly loved you" she cried out clinging tightly onto her.

XX

 **Present Day.**

Carmilla sat in her chair crying softly the blood tears dripping from her eyes. Her head was lowered. She looked up to see Reaper had his head tipped down. He inhaled sharply as he stood up. Suddenly He threw his chair across the room roaring out in pain. He walked over to his wall and pulled the knife out of it. Turning he walked back over to look at them. Laura looked over to Carmilla who was staring up at him. He stared at them both his multicolored eyes boring into them.

"I am so sorry for what I did to Maggie" Carmilla said watching as he lowered his head. A lone tear coming from his blue eye. Suddenly his hand shot out and grabbed Carmilla by her throat.

"I'm not fucking interested in your apology" he growled looking at her. "You're going to suffer for what you did" he growled his eyes locking with hers.

"I deserve to suffer" she said watching as he pushed his knife towards her.

"Yes, you do" he said. His eyes glaring at her. Suddenly he stabbed his knife into Laura's leg. She screamed out in agonizing pain as Carmilla struggled against his hand. "You will suffer, suffer like I did" he said twisting the knife in Laura's leg.

"Please, don't do this to her" Carmilla screamed struggling against his hand. "You, you don't have to do this" she said watching as he pulled out his knife from Laura's leg. He looked at her as he scratched his head. Looking back to Laura and then back to Carmilla.

"Yeah, I do" he said stabbing the knife into her leg once more.

Laura screamed out once more before Reaper slapped his hand over her mouth muffling her screams. He stabbed her again in her leg before backing up from her. He grabbed his pistol and walked up to her. Placing it to her knee he fired it watching as the bullet ripped through her knee. He listened as Carmilla continued to scream out. He smiled as he looked over to Carmilla. Walking over he got into Carmilla's face.

"This is what you reap" he said looking at her. Backing up he let his arms out and laughed. "I have dreamed of this day for five years" he said looking at the picture of Maggie.

"This is not what your sister would want for you" Laura gasped out.

Suddenly he spun around and grabbed Laura by her throat making her cough. His breath hot on her face. He glared at her his nostrils flaring as he looked into her eyes. "Do not speak of her like you know her" he growled backing up. "My sister is dead, she's not coming back. I'm never going to see her again. It's all because of your bitch" he growled looking at his pistol. Backing up he placed the gun to her head.

"No, please. Kill me not her" Carmilla pleaded watching as Reaper looked at her.

"No, I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to kill Laura and make you live with it. Like you have to live with all the others that died because of you" he explained looking back to Laura. "For Maggie" he said pulling the hammer back on the pistol.

"Hey dickhead" a voice shouted behind him.

Reaper turned to see a red head woman standing there. She was almost six and half feet tall. She looked at him before raising a pistol and shooting him in the chest. He looked at her before looking back to Carmilla and Laura. The gun fell from his hand and he walked over to a chair. Sitting down he looked around at them.

"Danny, took you long enough" Carmilla said looking at her.

"Kinda hard to follow you without a car" she responded watching as Laura panted a bit.

Carmilla looked at Reaper as he sat him his chair. His hands fumbling for his cigarettes. Walking over to him She took the pack from him and took one out. She placed it into his mouth and lit it for him. After that she saw one picture of Maggie, it also had him in it. She handed it to him and watched as he looked at the picture. His eyes slowly lifted back up to her. "Did you truly love my sister?" He asked watching her.

"Yes, I did" she said pulling out her necklace. Reaper looked to see the faded dog tags he had given Maggie attached to it.

He nodded slightly as he looked back to his picture. Slowly his body went limp and Carmilla let a lone blood tear slip from her right eye. "I'm sorry, sorry for what I did" she said softly before moving over to Laura. Picking her up they left the building leaving Reaper's body there.

"Carmilla?" Danny asked making the fellow vampire look at her. "After all he did, why be nice to him?"

"Because I understand his pain, I was the same way when Estate died. I can relate to him" she said as they walked down the road.

XX

 **The next day**

Reaper suddenly gasped, sitting up on the morgue autopsy table. He looked at his chest to see the wound gone. He looked at his body that was in a black bag. Rubbing his chest he looked around at the room. His eyes unable to focus.

"James "Reaper" Connors, was not sure if the serum would work on you" a voice said from in front of him.

"Who are you?" He asked trying to focus on the figure who was moving towards him. He looked to see a man with a hook on his right hand. He looked at Reaper who looked at him.

"My name is Sheldon Director, you worked for my sister. I work for Were-Vamp" he said smiling at Reaper.

"Look, I told y'all I wasn't going to hunt Will" he said staring at him.

"Oh, I know I'm actually here to offer you a job. Your history with Will doesn't concern me" Sheldon said watching as Reaper arched an eyebrow. "Before you ask, I did what Barken couldn't. I've cracked immortality. Meaning your immortal now. You also got an upgrade, that means you have the strength of a hybrid like Felix. As well as a boosted healing factor" Sheldon explained watching as Reaper looked himself over once more.

"What kind of job?" He asked watching as Sheldon smirked.

"Have you ever heard of Death Angels?" He asked watching as Reaper nodded. "I have been working on my own squad of them. Well they are nothing without a Reaper to lead them" Sheldon said smiling.

XX

 **Three weeks later.**

Carmilla, Danny, and Laura watched on as Middleton New York was attacked and destroyed by monsters. Each at a loss for how this had happened. The military stood no chance against the mighty beast. They had watched the battle the whole night watching even as a super powered woman battled against a super powered werewolf. Half the city had been destroyed leaving them in shock.

"What is going on?" Laura asked looking over to Carmilla.

"Those, those are demons. Like what Moniku was" Carmilla said making Laura look at her.

Suddenly there was a pounding at the front door making them look back. Carmilla got up and opened the door to see two people standing there. One was a woman with large black feathered wings. She had black colored hair and brilliant brown eyes. She was a fallen angel. The other was a man with baggy hippy clothing on. He was bald down the middle of his head with salt and pepper hair. He was a werewolf. They looked at her as she stood there.

"Allison, Sikowitz, what are you doing here?" She asked looking at them.

"I'm sure you saw the news" Alison asked watching as Carmilla nodded. "We need your help, please they are on their way to San Francisco."

Carmilla looked at her before looking back to Laura. She was about to speak when Laura beat her to it.

"She'll help" Laura said making Carmilla look at her. "Go, be the hero I know you are" Laura said smiling watching as Carmilla looked at her.

"Danny?" Carmilla asked looking at her.

"I'll keep her safe" the vampire responded with a nod.

Carmilla looked back to the angel and werewolf. Nodding she ran back over to Laura and kissed her. "I love you" she said against her lips.

"I love you, now go they need you" Laura said watching as she ran off to join the others.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**So this is where it fully ties into the other three stories bringing them together. The three series I'm referring to is Midoriichi, Last Bit of Humanity, and Fireflies. This is the event that ties all three together fully. This shows a short side of the battle of San Francisco featured in Last Bit of Humanity: Darkness Arises. The first in a crossover series from my pal Raischenzo and I. More will be explained once this story is finished. So enjoy.**

 **Rated M: for strong graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language.**

 **Disclaimer: this is a work of fiction. I own nothing to do with the series just own the plot of this story. I don't intend to make a profit from this.**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen**

 **San Francisco**

Fighter jets flew over, bombs dropping on the city. Slayer forces battled against Were-Vamp forces after a bitter betrayal. In the midst of it werewolves and vampires battled against bat demons of Feudal Japan. Carmilla stood on a building twin daggers in hand. Her eyes blood red as she stared at two of the bat demons. They hissed at her before charging. She smirked at them before shooting forward. Dropping to her knees she slid between them both and as she did she swung her blades slicing through their thighs. Jumping back up she turned to face them as they shrieked out in pain.

Her daggers gleamed with their blood, the moonlight catching the bright red blood. Charging forward she threw one dagger at each of them, both find their marks. Running forward she pulled out her pistol. Jumping forward she grabbed the one on her left. Once she did she pressed her pistol to its head and began firing. In seconds the monster was killed. Spinning around she fired three shots into the remaining one's chest. There was a loud screech making her turn to look. There was a giant bat being pushed back by a giant tiger.

"Oh come on, how the fuck are we supposed to fight against that" she called out throwing a hand at the battling monsters.

"We're not, we're here to contain the demons" Allison said landing next to her. She looked as a werewolf bounded up onto the building and landed next to them. It morphed back into Sikowitz. He was panting heavily as he looked out across the burning city.

"I need a coconut" he said walking up to the edge of the building.

"What is going on?" Carmilla asked looking between them.

"There are relics, relics from a time forgotten. They hold great power, one has the ability to travel, through time" Allison said as she looked to her sword. "A hybrid between werewolf and vampire has gotten his hands on that relic. This is all because of him."

Carmilla looked back out across the city watching as a black hawk crashed into a building bringing it down. They looked up as parachutes opened and soldiers came into the fight. She looked as the jets continued to battle each other and Were-Vamp and Slayers battled on the streets below. The bat demons were thinning in ranks. The angels were battling against the demons, both swooping through the air. The angels taking hits but the bat demons were not able to kill them.

Allison pointed towards a lot where three bat demons were trying to hide. She looked over to Carmilla who nodded. Jumping off the building she landed on a car. She looked towards the bat demons to find them moving towards a clearing. She looked as they moved towards a building. Suddenly they came under fire from a helicopter. Looking up she watched as the helicopter flew away.

She walked up to look at the dead demons. Just then she saw a figure with bat like wings land in the clearing. It was masculine in its shape. He held onto a blonde woman. Setting her down he morphed back into a man. He stroked her face softly, her eyes fluttering open. She looked up at him and stroked his cheek.

Helping her up he stroked her cheek and kissed her. "Come on Komori, we can get out of here" he said pulling on her hand. However she stopped him and made him look back to her. "Komori?"

"Will, I can't. My mother needs me" she said watching as he sighed.

"Please, don't follow her to you death. We can leave, I can give you anything. We can leave this life behind" he said looking at her.

Carmilla walked up cause Komori to look at her. Will turned too, seeing Carmilla walking towards them. His eyes turned black as he stared at her. They both watched her walk up to them. Her hands went up in an attempt to show she wasn't a threat. Komori nodded and looked to Will who calmed down.

"Who are you?" Will asked looking at her.

"Names Carmilla, you?" She asked looking at them.

"Will Du, and this is Komori" he said watching as Carmilla stared at him. "What?"

"I just got done dealing with a friend of yours" she said watching as he looked at her. "I battled a Reaper."

Will looked at her, his eyes wide before he lowered his head. "If you're here that means..."

"He's dead" Carmilla said watching as he looked up to her. "Look, I heard you what two were talking about" she said watching as they both looked at her. "I lost someone I loved twice. I know how hard it is to say goodbye to the one you love. Always keep something set aside so you can join them again" she said watching as they looked at one another.

Komori looked at her before looking back to the bag. She looked at the time monkey in the bag. Slowly she looked back to Will before back to Carmilla. Slowly she walked over to the vampire. Her red eyes looking into hers. Reaching out she placed a hand on Carmilla's shoulder. "Thank you for your words" she said before turning to look at Will. She could sense something making her eyes go wide. "Will, mother is in trouble" she said watching as he sighed.

"Dammit Moniku" he said grabbing his bag. He changed into his hybrid state and took flight. Komori flew off after him.

"Moniku?" Carmilla said as she ran off following them. Jumping up onto a broken down building she looked down to see a portal open and Will standing there arguing with a woman. She had ebony skin making her eyes go wide. Her clothing was torn and she was bloody. Carmilla stared at the woman, memories flashing back to her. This was the first time she had laid her eyes on the demon her mother tried to raise. "They brought her back" she said softly.

"No, we didn't" a voice said from behind her.

Spinning around she fired her gun but the woman just stood there smirking. She fired two more shots but the figure just shimmered making her arch an eyebrow. "Mujakina, to afraid to face me in person" Carmilla said making the woman chuckle as she walked up next to her. Her green eyes looking down on the group below.

"I'm not afraid to face you, I mean you were pretty easy to manipulate. Telling you vampires the blood of a human was needed to raise her. You never even questioned it" she said watching Moniku go through the portal. The others following her. Turning she looked at Carmilla who glared at her. "It was fun for me" she said her eyes looking at the blood red eyes of the vampire. "Your hardly worth my time, but I'll always enjoy the memories of watching you kill... oh what's her name" the demon said waving her hand.

"Maggie, her name was Maggie" Carmilla growled watching as Mujakina just laughed.

"See you around Carmilla" she said before phasing away.

Carmilla stood there her eyes darkened as her hand rubbed her necklace. Slowly she turned and looked back as some shouting was heard below. She looked to see a black haired woman pinning another black haired woman in a feathered dress. Turning she walked away. Her mind filling with images of Maggie's death. Her eyes lifted up to see Allison land in front of her.

"Good work, you did well" The angel said looking at her.

"Let's get out of here" she said walking past the angel.

XX

Carmilla walked through the door to her darkened house. Walking in she sighed a bit, remembering how much she hated battles. Walking into the kitchen she opened the fridge and took out a blood pack. She had been gone for a day. Now she was home, she was back to her love. The house was dark meaning Laura was asleep. Drinking her blood pack she looked to her left. Sitting on the table was a picture of her and Laura. Picking it up she smiled as she looked at it. She found her love, the one that makes her whole.

She took the horrors of being a vampire and made her fell almost human. She was finally finding her sense of peace. She finished her blood pack and walked upstairs. As she did she stripped out of her clothes until she was down to her underwear. Opening the bedroom door she looked to see Laura's body under her blanket. Walking up to the bed she laid down in the bed. "Hey babe" she said placing her hand on Laura's shoulder.

She felt something cold and damp on her hand. Then she smelled it, blood. Looking down she saw blood all over Laura's side of the bed. Pulling back she looked in shock to see that it wasn't Laura laying in the bed. It was Danny. She had been decapitated. She gasped as she pushed back from the bed. She fell to the ground staring at the body of her friend.

"Hello Carmilla" a voice said from behind her. Looking back her eyes grew wide. Suddenly a fist slammed into her face knocking her unconscious.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Okay after that last chapter it's time to find out what exactly happened. This is also where it bridges the gap with the fireflies series. So that being said please enjoy.**

 **Rated M: for strong graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language.**

 **Disclaimer: this is a work of fiction. I own nothing to do with the series just own the plot of this story. I don't intend to make a profit from this.**

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen**

Carmilla moaned, her head throbbing as her eyes slowly opened and looked at herself. She felt a burning sensation on her hands and ankles. Looking at them she saw silver cords wrapped around her arms and legs. She looked up, her eyes slowly focusing on her surroundings. Slowly they came into focus allowing her to see she was in a warehouse. She grunted as she tried to pull against her cords but nothing happened.

"Where am I?" She shouted into the darkness. However no reply came making her grumble as she looked around. She mumbled the occasional swear word as she continued to search the room. "Show yourself" she shouted once more.

"You know, I must really thank you" a voice said from behind her.

Her eyes went wide at the sound of the voice. A light coming on overhead lit her up making her glow. She looked around towards the sound of boots falling on the concrete floor. A light came on in front of her lighting a chair up. She looked to see a man walk up to the chair. He wore a brown duster coat, and black jeans. He wore a pair of cowboy boots which clicked on the floor as he walked. He wore a white button down t-shirt. His hair was long and white and he had a short cut goatee. Sitting on the chair he looked at her.

"Dracula" she said, her eyes darkening as she stared at him. He sat, resting his left leg over his right knee. His hands came to a rest over his knee. He looked at her as she stared at him. "Where is Laura?" She growled out looking at him.

"We'll get to that in a bit" he said reaching into his coat and retrieving his pipe. Pulling out a bag of tobacco he packed the pipe. Striking a match he puffed on the on it and looked at her. The smoke curled around his head. He smirked at her as he looked at the pipe. "Again, I really must thank you" he said making her arch an eyebrow.

"For?" She asked glaring at him.

"Stopping your mother. Granted raising Moniku wouldn't have worked. However you stopping her from over throwing the vampire order would have caused all kinds of chaos" he said watching as she continued to glare at him.

"What a pity, I stopped something from getting you killed" she growled at him.

"Yes you did, but you also got a hundred forty nine women killed. One of which killed by your own hand. The one you loved" he said watching as she lowered her head. "Mujakina lied to you, telling you that spilling her blood was the only way to raise her" he spoke looking as she looked up to him. "There is no way to raise her or Estate. You have to wait for who they are to come back around. There will be parts of them written into them. Parts that make them remember you. The one you love will eventually come back to you" he finished getting up.

"Why should I trust you?" She asked looking up at him.

"I've lived over six thousand years, I've seen it before" he said as he turned and looked into the darkness of the warehouse. Smoke curled around his head, his red eyes gleaming in the low light. Looking back he smiled at her. "I know you don't trust me, but I know you'll see Estate again before you see Maggie" he said looking over his shoulder to look at her.

"I have Laura now" she said watching as he smirked.

"It's time that I release Lilith Persephone. She's been itching to stretch her legs. Soon Jelico will be released and the human race will be brought to their knees" he said smiling to himself. He heard Carmilla start chuckling making him look back to her. "Did I say something funny?"

"You know all those years I had spent with you, I did pay attention to both you and your son talk. All those prophesies you two talked about. Lilith's rising, Persephone's rising, the rising of Jelico, the fire haired woman, The Ones Pure of Heart, the Raven arising, the return of Zeus, the Fate of Two Worlds, War with Heaven, and my personal favorite the fall of Immortals. You fight so hard to stop the last one you forget, no matter what you do it's still going to happen." She spoke chuckling as she glared up at him. "The time of the Ones Pure of Heart is upon us, and that scares you" she smirked watching as he walked over to her.

"And why does that scare me?" He asked watching as she just chuckled and shook her head.

"Because you know that's when you die" she said making him glare at her. Suddenly he slapped her across the left side of her face. Her head snapped to the right and she spat blood out onto the floor. Slowly she looked back up to Dracula a smirk on her face. She spat out another mouthful of blood and started laughing up at him. "Did I touch a nerve?" She asked.

Dracula smirked down at her before leaning down and getting into her face. "Do you remember what I said to you after dropping you off in France?" He asked smirking at her. She looked into his eyes as he snorted a bit. "That I would always keep my eye on you" he said standing back up.

The lights kicked on lighting the warehouse up. Stepping out of her way he smiled down at her. Carmilla looked at him before looking straight ahead. Her eyes shot wide to see Laura tied down to a chair. Her face was bloody, her hands and feet bound to the chair. In her mouth was a gag. Her eyes were wide and full of fear as she looked at Carmilla.

"It's going to be okay Laura" she said her eyes moving up to Dracula. "Please, just let us go."

"No, I told you, I would never let you have peace. You disgraced me, refusing my son's hand. Walking away from the vampire order. You're the only vampire to do that, and that fascinates me" he said walking around her. "You continue to dishonor yourself, claiming a human as your mate." He walked over to Laura and stroked her cheek gently. He pulled out a dagger making Laura flinch at the sight of the blade.

"No, Dracula you leave her alone" Carmilla screamed at him.

He smirked at her as he walked around Laura. "Last time I gave you a chance to fight for the one you love. This time I think not" he said standing between Carmilla and Laura.

"Please Dracula, don't, don't do this" Carmilla pleaded.

Dracula looked up at the vampires behind Carmilla. "Restrain her, and untie her. Keep her in place" he ordered. He watched as Carmilla struggled and yelled as the vampires restrained her. They held onto her and pulled her out of the chair. She struggled and fought against the vampires that held onto her. Dracula walked up to her and looked her in the eyes. "This is what happens when you disgrace yourself" he said smirking at her.

Dracula spun around and stabbed his dagger into Laura's gut making her scream out. He smiled listening as Carmilla screamed out like a wounded animal. Pulling his dagger back he stabbed her two more times. Pulling the dagger back he cut the ropes binding Laura to the chair. Once he did he pulled her from the chair and tossed her towards Carmilla's feet. He looked as Carmilla kept screaming, blood pouring out of her eyes.

"Let her go" he ordered. He watched as she fell to the ground and cradled Laura's head. She cried as she held onto her head. Kneeling he smirked at her. "This is your life now. Whenever you find someone you love, I will be there to remind you. Remind you, that I am your personal devil. You're never going to have peace as long as I'm alive" he said turning and walking towards the exit.

"Dracula, I'm going to kill you" Carmilla growled making him stop at the door and look back at her.

"Looking forward to it" he said leaving them there.

Carmilla slowly looked back to Laura, blood oozing out of her mouth. There was a large pool of blood starting to form around her. She looked back up to Carmilla, her face going pale as she reached up and stroked her cheek. A bloody handprint was left on Carmilla's cheek. Blood tears streamed from the vampire's eyes. "I can save you" Carmilla said softly looking at her.

"I want to die as a human" Laura said weakly watching as Carmilla's eyes went wide.

"No, please don't do this. Please don't leave me" Carmilla pleaded looking at Laura.

"You have given me love and happiness that I've never had before. Thank you for that" she said softly as she smiled up at Carmilla.

"Please, you gotta fight, I... I need you in my life" Carmilla sobbed as she stroked her cheek tenderly.

"You're strong, you will continue living" Laura said softly.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I did this to you. I'm not as strong as you think" she spoke softly as she tipped her head to Laura's.

"This isn't your fault, like Reaper wasn't your fault. I'll find you again" Laura said her voice growing soft.

Carmilla leaned down and kissed her tenderly. "I love you" she said softly sobbing as she closed her eyes.

"I love y..." she spoke softly as her voice slowly trailed off. Pulling back Carmilla looked down at her.

"Laura" she said softly gently shaking her shoulders. "Laura" she said continuing to shake her shoulder. "Laura" she screamed out. Yet no mater what she did Laura would not respond. Carmilla pulled back her sobbing turned into mournful wails. She pulled Laura up to her chest, her arms falling limp next to her. "Please come back to me" she screamed clinging onto Laura's body. "Please don't leave me" she sobbed as she stroked Laura's cheek. She continued to plead for her but no matter how much she pleaded she would never come back to her. Picking her up she carried her outside. Walking through the door she walked out into a rain storm. Looking at the sky she continued to sob as she carried Laura away. The thing she loved the most was gone. Her reason for being had been taken from her.

XX

Carmilla sat in a tree, a bottle of whiskey in her hand. She looked back at the funeral behind her. She watched as Laura's coffin was lowered into the ground. Her family gathered around it they all sobbed. Placing the bottle to her lips she took a generous gulp of the whiskey. Her hair was soaked as the rain continued to pour down. Looking down she pulled out her necklace. On it was Estate's trinket, Maggie's dog tags, and finally there was one final piece. It was a trinket from Laura's necklace. She looked at it before stuffing it back into her shirt. Looking back she watched as the funeral ended and everyone left.

Getting down from the tree she walked over to Laura's headstone. She looked at Laura's name. Kneeling down she ran her hand over the letters. "I'll kill Dracula I swear it" she said softly looking at her headstone. Kissing her hand she placed it onto the headstone. "I love you, now and forever. We'll meet again" she said getting up. Taking a drink of her whiskey again she walked away disappearing into the darkness.

XX

 **Los Angeles**

Allison stood in a tattoo parlor the sound of a tattoo gun buzzing filled her ears. She looked down to see another angel named Alex tattooing an unconscious woman. She looked as he continued to tattoo the shape of wings on the woman's back. Looking up she watched as slowly the wings coming from the teenage girls back slowly sank back into her body. Her arms crossed she looked down at Alex as he glanced back at her.

"Good work as always Alex" she said watching as he smirked back at her.

"Did you ever doubt me?" He asked pausing to look back at her.

"Well..." she started smirking at him. He just smirked back at her before going back to work. Her phone started ringing prompting her to pull it from her pocket. Looking at it she saw it was Carmilla calling her. Walking to another room she answered it. "Hello?"

" _Allison, She's dead"_ Carmilla said softly.

"Who?" Allison asked looking up.

" _Laura, Dracula killed her"_ the vampire said making the angel sigh as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Carmilla, I'm so..."

" _This is all because you dragged me into that fucking battle. If I had stayed home I could have protected her. So I'm going to make this perfectly fucking clear. I am done with this petty fucking war of good and evil. If you or any other immortal ever darken my door again. I will fucking kill you"_ her voice snarled before the line went dead.

Allison stood there looking at her phone before closing her eyes. She sighed, feeling pity for Carmilla as she lowered her head. Slowly lifting her head up she looked to see Alex standing there. "Yeah?"

"Jade's awake" he said looking at her. She nodded and put her phone away.

"What's going on?" He asked looking at her.

"Dracula killed Carmilla's mate, she said she's done with our war. Wants us to leave her alone" she said sighing before walking past him. "We will honor her wishes" she said before walking up to the door. Opening it up she looked to see Jade rubbing her head softly. "Good you're awake" she said folding her arms over her chest.


	16. Epilogue

**Yeah, I know I killed Laura but she had to die. She wasn't ever in the fireflies stories. So this is a short epilogue but it sets everything up. Stick around after the epilogue for some more information. Please give me a review and tell me your thoughts on this story.**

 **Rated M: for strong graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language.**

 **Disclaimer: this is a work of fiction. I own nothing to do with the series just own the plot of this story. I don't intend to make a profit from this.**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

 **Two years later**

An alarm went off at eight in the evening. Carmilla's eyes opened slowly to look at the ceiling above her. Sitting up slowly she looked down at her necklace before looking over to her dresser. There was a picture of Maggie, one of Laura, and a painting of Estate. Getting out of bed she grabbed a cigarette and lit it up. She then grabbed a bottle of vodka and took a swig of it. Getting up she walked into the bathroom and got a shower. Once she was done she got dressed in a pair of black hip hugging jeans. Grabbing a black low cut shirt she put it on. Looking at the pictures she kissed all three of them before walking out the door.

Getting into her car she drove down the road towards the city. As she drove she looked at the city as the night sky started to glow with the lights of the city. Slowly she pulled into the parking lot of her night club. Getting out she walked into the building to find her manager looking everything over. Looking at her he came over to her.

"Our bartender called off for tonight" he said making her sigh.

"Okay, I'll fill in for her" she said walking behind the bar.

XX

"So, she threatened to kill us if we ever darkened her doorway again" Sikowitz said setting a bag down on his bed in a motel room.

"It's like you said, she'd never miss a chance to take out Dracula" Allison said.

Sikowitz nodded a bit before walking out of the room with Allison. "Tori is in bad shape, we need her" Sikowitz said as he climbed into a car with Allison.

"Even if she doesn't help Tori will pull through. She's One Pure of Heart, she'll make it" Allison said as she drove down the street.

XX

Carmilla poured shots for patrons of her club. She looked at the people as they downed shots as quickly as she could pour them. As she moved around the bar she stopped briefly her nose sniffing the air. Looking to her right she saw two people standing at the end of the bar. It was Allison and Sikowitz. She scowled as she walked down towards them. "Get the fuck out of my club" she yelled over the loud music playing.

"We need to talk to you" Allison shouted back.

"No, fuck off. No Immortals allowed in" she shouted back as she looked at both of them. She flagged two of her bouncers and pointed at them. She motioned them to be removed from the bar. She prepared to go back to pouring shots.

"Dracula's back, he's in Los Angeles" Sikowitz called making her stop.

Her eyes darted around thinking on the that fact he returned. She might finally be able to get the jump on him. She looked as the two bouncers appeared behind Sikowitz and Allison. Holding her hand up she stopped them from taking both away. She motioned them to follow her to the back. Once they were in the back she turned and looked at both of them. Everything inside her was screaming at her to kill them both but they were a link to Dracula. Sighing she continued to look at them. "Talk fast she ordered.

XX

Carmilla stood in her house packing her bag. She had all of her clothes packed. Her eyes looked over to her pictures sitting on her dresser. Taking them down she put them into her bag. Turning she picked up her pistol and placed it into the bag. Walking over to her closet she grabbed her sword. One she had for centuries. Picking it up she unsheathed it and looked at it. Twirling it around she looked at it before sheathing it. Placing it into her bag she looked at the pictures again. "I will end him, I swear it" she said closing the bag up. Once she did she picked it up and walked out of her house. Looking down she looked to see Sikowitz and Allison standing by a car waiting for her. Walking down she looked at them.

"Ready?" Sikowitz asked looking at her.

"Remember once I kill Dracula, our business is done, your war and the Death Angels are your fucking problem" she said looking at them.

"Fair enough" Allison said looking at her.

"Then let's get the fuck out of here" Carmilla said, taking the time to look back at the building. Opening the door she got into the car and they drove off leaving it behind. Carmilla had lost everything she ever loved, now it was time for her to get her revenge. She will have her revenge if it was the last thing she would do. Dracula was going to die.

* * *

 **To finish Carmilla's story you must read Fireflies a Jori story I have written out. This was a spin-off of those stories. Fireflies and this story are canon in a much larger universe from my pal Raischenzo and myself. To get the full story these are the stories you need to read. From Raischenzo, Midoriichi, Midoriichi : Next Generation, Last Bit of Humanity: Darkness Arises, and Midoriichi: Fate of Two Worlds (work in progress the newest crossover). From me, Last Bit Of Humanity, Last Bit of Humanity: Rise of Evil, Last Bit of Humanity: The Beginning, Fireflies, and Fireflies II. There are at least nine more stories slated for this universe all ending with one wicked story on down the line. We hope to see you all check out these series. Now Fireflies and Fireflies II those are both Jori stories while The rest are all Kigo. So until my next story y'all stay safe and keep your eyes out for our next project**


End file.
